To Change The Future
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: The battle with Madara rages but when Naruto is close to being defeated, a man comes and makes Kurama and Naruto a choice. If they had a chance to change fate, would they? They get thrown in the past in hopes for a better future. Just who is this mystery man? Things become clear as Naruto faces new struggles and fights to save his family and friends. That's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**The battle with Madara rages but when Naruto is close to being defeated, a man comes and makes Kurama and Naruto a choice. If they had a choice to change fate, would they? They get thrown in the past in hopes for a better future. Just who is this mystery man? Things become clear as Naruto faces new struggles and fights to save his family and friends. That's only the beginning. TimeTravel Fic- Summary Updated!**_

A/N: Been reading fanfiction nonstop on Naruto and I just wanted to write one! So! This is my first Naruto fanfic and I will try to make it as long as I can and I know their are probably mistakes in this but im trying! lol Will update when I can. Hope you enjoy it! This takes place before Season 8 episode 414- On The Brink Of Death and follows nothing after that!

HAS BEEN grammar checked!- Does not mean there isn't any!

 _ **Sad Quote #1**_ \- Through the pain, one cannot see, for the person they are, they are suppose to be, losing concentration and sight of who they are. Never free, never able to fly, only hurt an bring about tears, even angels cry.

* * *

 ** _Chapter One- A Chance To Change Fate_**

* * *

The Battlefield was in ruin. A mess of rubble and battered land that was once a peaceful and beautiful area was now turned into a destination for wrath and destruction as a war raged. A battle between good versus evil. They clashed together as did Chakra of enormous power.

The war had begun and the Shinobi of the village hidden in leaf was in the middle of what could be their last battle. For some it was over before the fight started. The tree that Obito planted had wiped out most of the ninja's by absorbing their chakra. It was said that this tree, known as the divine tree, was the creator of chakra. For there was a time that humans did not carry the knowledge of chakra and its reality was unknown to all. Only the tree was not hidden forever. A wondrous soul had come across the tree and thus begun the Shinobi name and giving title to the name of Chakra flow.

The Divine Tree.

It was Obito's plan all along. To breed life to the tree once again and let it reclaim what was rightfully its own. The Chakra. He was confident that failure would not be the outcome, but in the end it had been his fate all along. He failed in assuring his ideal world and came to question himself as those words repeated in his mind:

 _'I saw inside your heart, Obito. You once wanted to become Hokage and I saw it. I felt your pain. The loss of Rin. You can't tell me you don't feel. There is still a part of you that is still the old Obito.'_

As the battle progressed Obito started to doubt what he had come to believe. The things like dreams and happiness were but words that had no meaning to him. He did not understand the determination and honesty in the young Shinobi's words or the way he continually fought towards a goal that was pointless when it was unattainable. It was all for nothing because in the end all anyone knew was pain and death.

That is what he always believed, but fighting him made him see some things differently. As he lay motionless on his back all he could do was stare up at the red shaded moon that casted over the crater he had made. It shined down on him, covering him with light. His eyes stayed in that one place.

An image of Rin appeared. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Happiness was evident in her brown eyes. Asif she did not have a single worry. That's how he liked to picture her. Innocent Rin, who, could not hurt a single living thing. Unless it was him or Kakashi.

He held his hand out almost like touching the moon and with one single word forming in a whisper, he said her name pained, "Rin..."

* * *

Madara looked down from where he was on top of the Jinchuuriki, morphed into one, in satisfaction and victory as the chains wrapped around the nine tailed fox. Rendering it defenseless as the creature struggled for release, but to no avail the grip of the chains were fierce and strong with a firm hold to ensure it could not escape.

"Good." Madara said lowly.

The fox's attention fell on Naruto who was being pulled back as he was being pulled forward. The connection between the two was being brutally forced apart by the chains. The red chakra that acted, not only as a source of power, but a protective layer of protection was being yanked from the boy's body until he fell out of the surging Chakra completely.

 **'NARUTO!'** The fox called out desperately.

The bright yellow aura and coat was gone. His Chakra vanished, leaving Naruto in his normal orange and black outfit.

It was at that moment The Nine Tailed Fox knew that Naruto was in danger. Separating him from his host would ensure Naruto's death and in that instant the fox felt a pain go through him but it was not his own. It was a single heartbeat that came from the boy. A heartbeat that was loud and faltering before it stopped all together.

Rage and hatred fueled the roar of the beast as he was pulled forward but something happened that made the pull stop and everything freeze before there was a bright light coming from the sky.

Madara's expression turned confused. "Where is this coming from?"

The fox watched as the light grew brighter and closer until it covered everything.

Something felt different. He could no longer feel the chains that held him and he was no longer suspended in the air but standing on land. He tried opening his eyes, but the light still blinded him and, shaking his head, he tried again. Slowly his dark eyes opened and the light faded to reveal pure darkness except the red floor.

"Kurama of the nine tails. It is an honorable name indeed."

"Who's there!" It roared.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. One Kurama has never seen and he showed his teeth in a threatening growl. Every bit fierce and terrifying as its reputation.

"I mean you no harm tailed beast. I have but a simple proposition for you." The man started walking closer.

Kurama laughed, throwing its head back. "I do not know you. Do not think for a second that I will not kill you, old man."

The man looked amused, but nodded. "It is of no importance who I am. Just know that I am wise."

Kurama eyed him cautiously. "Wise? You are a fool, unwise, to stand in front of me, human."

"Nine tails. Given the chance to change current events, would you?" He asked, ignoring another threat.

Kurama moved towards him with curiosity and uncertainty. "I'm listening."

The man smiled and continued. "Pulling you out of Naruto severed his life. Being sealed inside of him since birth, your presence alone had come apart of him. Your Chakra entangled with his own. Coming together and giving him more power. It's like a bond that can't be severed. When Madara extracted you from him Naruto's life was hanging in the balance, but there is a way to save him by placing your other half into him."

"I am aware. So what are you telling me." He was beginning to grow impatient.

"I am offering you and Naruto a chance to change things. To ensure this war never happens. Maybe change the course of fate."

Once more Kurama's roar was heard. "There is no such thing!" It was said in a growl.

The man looked at the beast. "But there is. Just agree. I will not tell you any details except Naruto will be alright if you accept."

Kurama was breathing heavy but as he looked in the stranger's eyes he saw honesty. Though he did not trust the human there was something telling him that he was telling the truth. He stared at him for a moment. "Okay. This better not be a trick old man. I meant it when I said killing you would be no problem."

"Always with the threats." He mumbled, then said out loud, "Very well. I trust that you will succeed. It will be an opportunity for a better future. Farewell Tailed Beast."

Kurama still bared his white teeth, but he soon found himself falling from the light into darkness instead. Awareness left him as he was thrown into oblivion.


	2. Future Hope

A/N: Urgh I don't know if im cut out to write a Naruto fanfic but im trying. Sorry the chapters are so short but I lose focus sometimes. I just wanna say one thing, some of my friends are losing confidence cuz they keep getting told that they are in horrible need of a beta. I just wanna say that you guys have awesome stories and shoud not listen to harsh comments. This is a fanfiction site for a reason. I admit we for sure have to have the right information for whatever fic we write and make sure there is no spelling mistakes or grammar but we are NOT perfect. My stories have a lot of mistakes I think but as long as the reader understands it what does it matter. Not every has amazing writing skills so please don't let them get ya down. So my rant is done. One with the story haha hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE READ If you have any ideas or anything you would like to see in the chapters LET ME KNOW!

Sorry for ANY mistakes

Grammar checked!- Does not mean there still isn't any haha

 _ **Inspirational Quote #2**_ \- Life is set of tests, set up to see you succeed or watch you fall. It is how you keep pushing forward, never give in and are able to stand back up that defines who you are.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two- Future Hope**_

* * *

The light. It was piercing and harsh. Even through closed lids he could feel its penetration. It surrounded him, pushing away the darkness. It was warm and comforting. It gave him a sense of security. Shielding him away from the blackness that threatened to swallow him whole.

His body was relieved of the earlier pain it sustained from Madara but it was still unwilling to move. Even his eye lids refused to falter even though he a hundred percent aware. It was as if a million bricks was weighing him down, keeping any inch of his body from moving ever slightly. Keeping him in place.

He focused on the sound of his own heartbeat for it was the only sound he could hear. It thumped loudly and pumped faster. For what reason he was unsure. Each beat was luck a drum being hit and he felt his eyes tighten. Not out of pain or annoyance, but because he was sure that very heart stopped during his fight with Madara. So why was it beating steady and strong?

The nine tails. Madara pulled him from Naruto and as soon as that connection severed it was as if his body shut down. His heart missed a beat after and that was the last thing his mind registered as his eyes went lifeless and his body fell back.

 **'Kurama? You still with me?'** He desperately called out to the fox subconsciously.

His question was greeted with silence. Kurama did not answer and it only meant he was not there, but then why was Naruto alive if the beast was forced from him? He should be dead.

He does not know how long he laid there, but in that time his thoughts wondered. The pain from the past may have numbed as he found himself surrounded with fellow ninjas and friends, even his father had returned if for a short while, but it was still fresh in his memories. It was like a scar that could not heal, but visibly seen.  
A cut that went deeper than any other.

Pain and loneliness were all he felt.

Hated by the very villagers that the fourth Hokage selflessly sacrificed his life in order to save. When they saw Naruto they saw a monster. The Kyuubi brat without a family or a single friend. An outcast with a dark aura surrounding him. When they saw him, they saw, not a child forced to carry a burden, but a child with the nine tailed beast sealed inside of him. They saw a child that would someday bring about the destruction of the leaf village because of what was inside of him.

They blamed him and cast him away without so much as a look.

 _'This is a total waste of time.'_

 _'We always pay for your screw ups.'_

Naruto tried to open his eyes and managed half slits. The light was not as bright.

 _'Look, do you see him? The kid on the swing?'_

 _'It's him, didn't he fail a few times?'_

 _'Serves him right if you ask me.'_

 _'Can you imagine what would happen if he were allowed to be a ninja?'_

Why. Why did they look at him with such hate in their eyes. Why.

 _'Isn't he the boy who,'_

 _'Don't, no one is allowed to talk about it.'_

Their words did not go unheard. Every cruel remark, every false accusation was loud in his ears. No matter how many times he tried to shut them out they never silenced. They only seemed to grow louder and more cruel because he was unaware what was inside of him at the time but they clearly knew.

He thought no one knew how he felt. That there was no one who could understand how lonely he was. That he was truly alone, but Iruka Sensei's words still repeated in his mind often.

 _'Naruto. We're not so different are we? My parents also died and it was the first time I was truly alone. No one cared. I wasn't worth anyone's time. It was as if my very existence vanished and I was no longer anyone's worry. My grades dropped and like you I became the class clown. I always found myself in trouble because I just wanted them to notice me. In the end it wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did troublesome things and had to pay for it. I struggled. I understand how you feel, Naruto. You're alone and scared and it hurts. I wish I could have been there for you more. I'm sorry, I let you down. No matter who you are, no one should have to bare that much pain. No one should have to suffer like that.'_

He ran. Iruka's confession hit him hard, but also opened his eyes to the truth. It was the first time he learned why the villagers bared such hatred towards him. The first time he realized he had the very cause of the villages close destruction hidden away inside him. He was a host for the Nine Tailed Fox.

The first time he knew he was not alone.

He opened his eyes fully. There was nothing around him. It was completely white. _Where am I?_

 **'You're alive. Naruto.'**

Naruto's frown formed into a small grin. **'Kurama. So you are still here!'**

 **'Of course! Don't underestimate me, you brat!'** Kurama replied back with a snarl.

Naruto tried to laugh, but he still could not move. **'Come on, fox when have I ever doubted your strength!'**

He could imagine Kurama's snicker. **'True enough, but this had nothing to do with me.'**

 **'Huh?!'**

 **'Naruto. Madara knew very well the outcome of extracting me from you. He almost succeeded, but,'** Kurama trailed off.

Naruto blinked. _Huh?_ **'But what Kurama?'**

'This is not of my doing. A man stopped Madara in time. I was brought to a place and he gave me a decision.'

Naruto pulled his brows together in confusion. **'A man? Decision? I don't see you has the talking it out kind of guy Kurama.'**

Kurama growled angrily at the statement. **'Naruto! I can control myself you impudent brat!'**

Naruto would have flinched at the tone if he could. **'This decision, what is it?'**

Kurama breathed out. **'If you had a chance to change the future, would you?'** He asked simply.

 _HUH?_ **'The future? What's that about?'**

 **'Would you quit saying that word so much, Naruto!'** He snapped at the blonde's continuous use of the word 'huh'. **"That man. He was not living. He was in spirit form, but I felt his power. He had immense Chakra. It is very strange. I was sure he was dead, but he said that you could change the future Naruto."** Kurama's voice was uncertain, mostly skeptically as if that was not possible.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought to himself, _to change the future? Is that even possible? How the heck could I do that?_

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the new voice only there was no one there.

"I cannot explain much Naruto but I have given you a second chance to change the course of time."

He opened his mouth relieved to know he can finally move, if just a little. "Who are you and what's this about changing the future? I don't get it!" He yelled in frustration.

The voice replied with a laugh and said, "You will find out. Naruto, you are this worlds only hope. The true hero that it has seen in a long time. You have what it takes to be Hokage and have more than enough power to keep this world safe. You are the future's new hope. Make your choices wisely and find the better path to bringing peace."

Naruto's expression turned sad. "I am their hope? How can I possibly keep them safe when I can't even defeat a guy like Madara? Huh? Tell me! How could I possibly be the one to make things better? How is that even possible!"

"You will understand. You will learn things you never knew. Your eyes will see clearly. Naruto, future Hokage, future hope."

The light grew brighter and he slammed his eyes shut.

 **'Naruto. I hope this guy knows what he is talking about.'** Was the last thing he heard as he sunk into the world of unconsciousness.


	3. Familiar Faces

**_Inspirational Quotes #3 \- The determination to protect what is important to you makes your heart strong and your reasons right. _**

* * *

**_Chapter Three- Familiar Faces_**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto."_

 _Naruto slurped loudly as he ate ramen and set beside Iruka. "Yeah?"_

 _"What possessed you to do such a thing to the Hokage faces. You do know who they are don't you?" Iruka asked seriously._

 _"Duh, of course."_

 _"It's not a secret. The whole village knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right?" Naruto answered honestly. "Ninja's, defeated and were the best of the best! The true champions."_

 _There was a quick silence before Naruto added, "The fourth, he was the one who saved the village, right? He was the reason for stopping the nine tails and the most amazing."_

 _Iruka looked at him with a brow raised. "Then why did you-"_

 _"Because i'm going to be better than any of them. Me. Naruto Uzumaki. The village hidden in the leaf's next Hokage." Naruto answered, raising his right arm into the air. "A true ninja legend, believe it!"_

 _Iruka stopped eating, a piece of Roman noodle stuck out of his mouth, and eyed the young blonde in front of him._

 _Naruto, chasing after your own dream, he thought with gleam._

 _"I will no longer be ignored! Everyone will have to stop dis-respecting me, but instead look up to me."_

 _Iruka slurped the lone noodle into his mouth, but still did not take his eyes off Naruto._

 _"Um, Iruka Sensei. I wanted to ask a favor."_

 _"Hmm? Aren't you full or do you want more?" He assumed Naruto wanted another bowl of ramen._

 _Naruto smiled. "No, I want to try on your headband." He clapped his hands together as if he was getting ready to prey. "Please?"_

 _Iruka looked at him, surprised then smiled. "Huh? This thing? Sorry, but no way. Once you graduate then you earn the title to wear it, Naruto. When you finally become a ninja. So give it all you got by passing the test tomorrow."_

 _"Ah man! That is so un-cool!" Naruto gloated._

 _Iruka laughed. "Now I see. That's why you are not wearing your goggles."_

 _Naruto blushed and ignored the statement. "Uh! I want another bowl!"_

 _Irks laughter continued, but his thoughts ran free._

 _Naruto. I have faith in you. Not only as a splendid student, no matter how hopeless you seem, but as a ninja too. You have a dream and the determination to never give up. I see you being one of Hidden leaf's finest Shinobi. Though, tomorrow's test is on the clone jutsu. I have a feeling you still have some time to go till then, but I will be there cheering you on till the very end._

 _(Different Scene)_

 _"First impression of this group? Well lets see, how can I put this into a simple answer? You're a bunch of idiots."_

 _Naruto, Sauske and Sakura all set in front of their teacher after leaving the classroom salking. Only two of them thought the same thing._

 _Idiots. He called us idiots._

 _"First thing is first. Introductions." Kakashi started off, "One by one."_

 _"Huh? Well, what do you want us to say?" Sakura asked unsurely._

 _"Anything. For example: Things you like or things you dislike, future dreams, hobbies. Things just like that."_

 _Naruto watched him curiously. "Okay, but why don't you tell us about you first so we can see how its suppose to work."_

 _"Kakashi Hataka. Hmm. I don't feel like telling you the things I like or dislike. As for my dreams of the future, well, I haven't really thought on it. Hobbies, to many to count."_

 _Sakura looked at their teacher skeptically before turning her gaze to Naruto. "Well, that was useless. All he told us was his name."_

 _Naruto agreed with a nod._

 _"Your turn. Orange jumpsuit. You first."_

 _Naruto smiled widely and adjusted his headband. "Yeah, you better believe it! I am Naruto Uzumaki. ramon! That is what I like! ramen in the cup is the best, although I really like the ramen sensie treated me to. Hobby, eating several kinds of different ramen! My dream." He stood up with his fist raised in both excitement and determination. "My future dream, is to become hidden leaf's greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will start treating me like i'm somebody and show me respect. Someone who's important!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

 _Why do I see those memories?_

Naruto felt heavy. His body felt as if it weighed a ton and he was beyond exhausted. Yet he did not feel an ounce of pain, in fact, he was completely relaxed.

His mind went to the last time he was conscious. The man had called him the future hope. That he was the only one who can change the course of history. Fate was in his hands. Yet he still had no clue on what that meant.

 **'Naruto. Open your eyes.'** It was Kurama.

 **'Yeah, I know already!'**

His eyes clenched before slowly fluttering open and he was met with blue and white. The sky, he realized.

He blinked a few times before carefully setting up. Immediately a pain shot through his head, causing his eyes to slam shut, and his hand shot up to grip his golden locks. He gritted his teeth at the sudden sensation. **'Oh man that hurts!'**

 **'What's wrong?'**

 **'My head really hurts. It didn't before.'** Naruto answered the nine tails.

 **'It is hard to say what the guy did. First, you need to find out where you are.'**

His lids raised. **'Don't you think I know that! I'm not an idiot!'**

Kurama laughed. **'You sure? See I think that is exactly what you are!'**

Naruto tensed, his eyes narrowed and his jaw worked. **'Stupid fox.'**

 **'Stupid ninja brat.'**

"Argh! That does it! You want a go? I'll show you who's stupid! I'm the worlds greatest ninja and I wont back down!" He yelled out loud forgetting Kurama could not hear him unless he talked to him subconsciously.

Realizing he just shouted to thin air, he scratched his head and blushed embarrassed. **'Whatever.'**

 **'Same old knucklehead. Do you know where we are?'**

 **'I almost forgot.'**

Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings. He was laying in an open field with little trees in the area. There was a steady flowing creak a little off to his right. There were no buildings that he could see.

 **'No idea. It looks familiar, but different at the same time.'**

Naruto stood and moved to dust off the dirt that coated his clothes. **'I guess there is only one thing to do. Look for someone.'**

 **'Yes. You do that. I think I will sleep.'** Kurama seemed to yawn but it was more of a growl.

Naruto made a face. **'Lazy Kurama. You just going to let me do everything!'**

 **'Humph.'**

 **'I'm talking to you!'**

Silence.

Naruto sighed. **'Fine.'**

He looked ahead of him and began walking off in that direction and towards the few trees he did see.

He walked for several minutes. There was nothing but trees and more trees. There was nothing out there.

"Thanks. You could have least told me where I am." He grumbled but did not slow his pace.

He could not help but let think about what happened before now. Back when he was fighting Madara. There was no doubt that he lost. Madara was a step ahead of him and knew getting rid of him would be easy once he extracted the nine tails from his body. Naruto did not see it coming. He knew that he was in equal strength as the jinchuuriki but then he pulled out chains in order to grab Kurama, who was being forced apart from him.

Naruto's fist clenched. "No way. I lost."

Suddenly there was a noise coming from ahead that made Naruto stop.

"What was that?" He wondered.

There it was again and Naruto moved forward, jumping up on to one of the tree trunks and jumping from branch to branch until he could get a clear view. There was an opening in one of the trees that he easily peeked out from. He peered down at the scene before him.

He saw three kids, a girl and two boys, and by the looks of it they were training.

"Obito! Why are you two always so stupid!" The girl yelled in frustration.

"Ha, says you. I'm smarter than you!"

Naruto followed the boy's line of vision to where the other kid was setting on the ground with a look of pure annoyance on his face and above his head was a two kunai knives sticking out of the tree. He was staring at Obito who was staring back with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, isn't that-"

"Obito. Please, could you get through one day of training without getting into an argument." A new voice joined the fray.

Naruto looked around but when he found the source of that voice he froze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. "No...no way. Can't be." **  
**

Only it was. There was no mistaking it.

"Dad?"


	4. I Am Naruto Uzumaki

_A/N: Yes another chapter. lol I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I wanted to thank everyone who has supported it so far with following or putting it as a favorite and reviewing! Means ALOT. Its gonna be long and I have read several time travel fics so I wanted to make this one different so in the next few chapters along with the end of the story you are gonna get a HUGE shock! So anyway,_

 _OH and in the earlier chapters, the flashbacks? I changed the words that were said, putting them in a different way because I feel like I'm just stealing the creators lines lmao but its still pretty much what they say in the series just put differently!_

 _Slight spelling and Grammar mistakes. Will fix LATER_

 ** __ENJOY!_**

 ** _Inspirational Quote #4-_** Go through life with a dream for the future, through determination and hard work will that dream become a reality.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four- I Am Naruto Uzumaki!_**

* * *

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the man. His whole body was frozen and tense because he was sure the fourth Hokage was dead. Sad as it may be. So why is he standing there with a wide grin on his face as he lightly scolded the three, that Naruto realized must be his students, and very much alive.

"Come on you two. Can't you get along for one day." The fourth asked scratching his head.

He tore his gaze from his father and his eyes once again landed on the shinobi that was now standing in front of obito instead of on the ground. The look he wore was deadly.

"Its Obitos fault. He knew I was trying to relax."

Wait a minute. That's right! The mask, its so obvious, it finally dawned on him.

"Kakashi sensei..." He mumbled.

Obito gritted his teeth and got into Kakashi's personal space. "Maybe if you wasn't so lazy and would actually train!" He shot back.

The girl shook her head, clearly annoyed. "Of all the people I got stuck with it had to be you two. Honestly."

Minato eyed his group with a raised brow. "Come on. You got some training to do."

Kakashi leaned away from Obito and threw his arms behind his head. "Whatever."

Naruto grinned. They reminded him of his own team but his grin turned into a frown when he remembered how messed up things were now. Team seven was no longer a team and haven't been since Sasuke turned rogue. He still could not believe how easily Sasuke was able to turn his back on his team and leave the village. Every attempt to get his friend back failed but no matter how many times the two found themselves in combat neither of then finished the off. Almost as if they were destined to be rivals and continuously fight until one of them finally died.

It was a thought Naruto did not want to think about. He promised Sakura that Sasuke would return to them. That he would get him back and he did not go back on his word, though, that promise showed little results because Sasuke did not want to return. His rage for the village and the people were consuming him. Hate became his strength and he lust for battle and blood.

Whenever he looked into Sasuke's eyes all he saw was loathing. There was not an ounce of remorse for the pain he inflicted on his fellow shinobi. To him the lives he took were of little value. They were worthless.

Even so, no matter how much Sasuke preached about how satisfying the kill was Naruto could not bring himself to hate his old team mate. If anything it made him that much more desperate to save him.

Naruto looked at the team sadly but his gaze rested on Minato. _There is no other explanation. This has to be the past,_ he thought.

Naruto flinched back when he found himself looking into blue eyes that matched his own as they suddenly shifted towards him.

 _Talk about alert._

He inched back slowly, hoping that his father did not see him but as he drew back he stopped at the sound of because he heard a loud whoosh that sounded behind him. He gulped and slowly turned his head around and behind him stood Minato with a look of anger but there was something else to. Confusion and slight bewilderment.

 _How did he get behind me so fast?_

Then he remembered, Minato Namikaze was not called the yellow flash for nothing.

Before he had time to move he felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck. Eyes wide in surprise he found himself falling forward and before he lost consciousness he felt arms grab him to stop him from falling out of the tree.

•••••Naruto•••••

Minato watched his students bicker in amusement. It amazes him that they are all best friends yet when they are together you would think they hated each other.

Shaking his head he said, "Come on. You got some training to do."

He watched as Kakashi pulled back and sighed. "Whatever."

Minato shook his head but the grin he wore turned into a frown. Something was not right. He could sense something or someone watching them but it was also something else. He could not place exactly what it was.

He turned to look at the trees. There was nothing he could see that was out of place but he had a gut feeling And with speed quicker than the eyes could see disappeared only to appear on one of the branches of the trees and right behind the spy.

He observed the young man try to inch his way back before coming to a complete stop before slowly turning his head towards him.

Minato tensed and narrowed his eyes.

The boy looked every bit of seventeen or eighteen and wore orange and black clothing with a hidden leaf headband. His appearance, however, had him stare at the boy shocked. He looked exactly like himself. Same blonde hair that matched his own all except it pointed up while his laud down. Then he looked into his eyes, eyes that were as blue and deep as his own. To say it was like looking into a reflection would be the proper thought.

In a quick motion he hit the intruder on his neck to render him unconscious. As he fell forward Minato jumped and landed in front of him so that he fell into his arms.

"Sensei?" Kakashi called as Minato appeared before them. "What the heck was that? You disappeared-"

"Um, sensie? Why do you have a kid?" Obito interrupted his friend who clearly didn't notice the form in Minato's arms.

"Stupid. He's not exactly a kid." Rin assured noticing how big he was. "Huh? Wait he looks exactly like..."

Minato's face was completely serious. "I'm sorry but training will have to wait. He might be a spy and if that's the case I have to take him to the hokage."

Kakashi looked at the limp body Minato carried and also saw the similarities in the two. "That is just weird."

"Yeah." Mumbles Obito.

"I want you to practice your jutsu's until I get back." Minato ordered and in a flash was gone.

Once Minato returned to the leaf village he dropped the young man off in the infirmary for a look over before going to see the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Leaf villages third hokage, set in a chair behind his desk writing when a knock brought his attention to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Minato. "Thanks sir. "

Sarutobi smiled. "Minato. I thought you were out training your squad." He asked.

"I was but I had a feeling someone was watching us. I found a shinobi hidden in the trees so I brought him here. I think he may be a spy from one of the other villages." Minato explained.

The third Hokage frowned. "A spy? Who would want to spy on the leaf village now?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I brought him to the infirmary but there is something else."

Seeing the sudden uneasiness in Minato's posture, Sarutobi stood from where he was setting and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"He looks just like me. Its completely haunting."

Sarutobi blinked. "I will go see him. We must find out who he is and what his plans are. For now you should return to your squad. You know you can't leave Kakashi and Obito alone for very long. Could be unwise." He advised jokingly.

Minato nodded. "Yes sir." He turned but halted when Sarutobi added,

"Don't worry. We will find out who he is and why his appearance is so much like your own."

He knew Minato had no other family and if this kid did have similar looks than its no wonder it bothered him. Should there be even a chance this boy could be even remotely related to the k name they needed to find out.

Minato offered a smile in gratitude and walked out.

Sarutobi proceeded in going to the infirmary.

* * *

 **'You are hopeless. I take a nap for not even an hour and already you get into trouble. Sad.'**

 **'Shut up.'** Naruto's eyes were closed as he laid on his back a few feet from Kurama's sealed cage. His legs were slightly spread apart and his arms were thrown out at his side.

The fox laughed. **'You can be pathetic sometimes Naruto. I suppose its just who you are.'** Kurama taunted, trying to gauge a response out of his host.

Naruto gritted his teeth and shot up. **'What do you know! I ain't the one stuck behind bars! Now who's pathetic!'**

Still, Kurama laughed but it was out of pure entertainment at Naruto's reply. **'You are to easy to rile up. This is why in battle my chakra responds to you. Emotions. Once heightened can be quite effective. Though, allowing your enemy to pray upon such responses can also make for his advantage.'**

Naruto stared at the beast before averting his eyes else where. **'I can't help it. It just happens.'**

 **'I'm impressed. You did not allow those emotions to appear when you fought Madara. Still, you were defeated.'** Kurama's voice was calm but harsh.

A look passed over his features at the thought of Madara and how he managed to allow him to defeat him. **'Yeah. I guess you're right.'**

Kurama narrowed his eyes. **'Naruto. If you die, I also die. As you have seen our spirit is one that can not live without the other. You can not allow it to happen again. You have to get stronger. Besides I...'**

Naruto looked at the fox curiously. **'Yeah?'**

 **'I've gotten used to you. Even if you are annoying.'** He answered truthfully.

It was silent for a long pause before Naruto started to laugh, instantly gaining a glare from the nine tails.

 **'The mighty Nine Tails actually has a soft spot? Who knew! Haha!'**

 **'Shut it, you brat! Forget I even said it!'** He growled out angrily.

 **'Sorry! Sorry! You know Kurama. I've gotten use to you to. You're my friend.'** He said with a goofy grin.

Kurama blinked. Naruto's word shocking him slightly.

 **'Humph. You're still annoying.'**

 **'You're just jealous!'**

 **'As if. You need to wake up now. Let me know what happens.'** Kurama said, his eyes drooped closed.

 **'You got it!'**

After a moment Naruto opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed but he knew he was not in a normal hospital but a small infirmary. He was the only one in the room.

"I need to get out of here." He said out loud and got out of the bed to walk over to the window.

"Now you aren't thinking of escaping are you?"

Naruto jumped out of surprize at the sudden voice and fell on the floor. He turned around to see a face he instantly knew and smiled. "The third!" He couldn't help but exclaim.

"So you do know who I am. I am the hokage. I'm here to ask you a few questions." He got straight to the point.

"Oh, right. Okay."

He scratched his head. Since waking up to find he was no longer in his time, it was the first time he actually thought about how exactly he was going to explain everything or if he even should. He did not know if he should tell them the truth or make up some crazy lie for now until he figured things out. The only thing he was sure of was that he was going to change what he could or at least try.

"Who are you?"

Standing up, he walked back to the bed. "I am Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

He tensed. He had no problem saying his first name but he had to wonder was it so wise to mention his last?


	5. New Team, Team Minato

_A/N: Wow I can not believe how fast I am updating, even if it is short chapters, lol So I hope you have enjoyed it till this point. Sorry it is coming along slow but in order to make this story long and understandable I am trying to make it easier to follow. So anyway thank you guys for the newer followers!_

 _ **_Enjoy!**_

 _ **Grammar mistakes and spelling errors(I think) Will fix later!**_

 _ **Sad Quote #5-**_ The tears of sorrow that run down my face, is like a never-ending stream of water that flows, it goes on forever.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five- New Team, Team Minato**_

* * *

Sarutobi lowered his head slightly as if to think about the answer he received. His eyes rested on the strangers face. Minato spoke the truth when he said the boy looked exactly like him. All except for his eyes and the three whisker like marks on ether side of his face.

 _This boy, there is something about him that puzzles me. On the other hand, I can tell he is a fine ninja indeed_ , the third thought to himself then smiled.

Naruto was not meeting the third hokage's eyes and gazed down at the floor. His thoughts also were running over time but not for the same reason as the hokage.

He did not think about it before but in order to change the past he would also be changing the future. Every decision he made could have consequences later on, maybe for the best or even for the worst. Either way he had to try and also be careful not to have more of an impact on the future than necessary. Then again he would not know where to start. One thing he did know for sure was that he would save his parents from their fate. His parents had to live.

Sarutobi frowned. Though the boys attention was anywhere but on him he could clearly see his eyes and what he saw was a change. Something like fire sparked into his blue orbs suddenly. That look in his eyes, reminded him of Kushina. It was the same change he has seen in her whenever she was angry or determined to do something.

Naruto Uzumaki. He has her last name.

"Naruto. I don't see you as a threat but I do not know you either yet you have the symbol of the hidden leaf. How do you explain that."

Naruto finally looked at him. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent.

"If I wanted to I could make you talk." The third said surely and with a hint of authority.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. There was no doubt the third knew of a jutsu to enter his mind willingly. That would prove to be more affective but memories would not be the only thing he would see. Kurama is a part of him. Not only is he the nine tailed fox that was forced into the seal by Minato and was locked in his subconsious behind a cage but he is also the first thing he would see.

Kurama may be friendly towards him but having the third hokage appear before him would no doubt bring back an old grudge. Kurama hated Minato but he hated the hokage and the leaf village just as much.

 **'What should I do?'**

 **'Trust him. Tell him the truth.'**

 **'What? Do you think he'll believe it?'** Naruto asked the fox with uncertainty in his voice.

 **'Whether he does or doesn't, if you hope to alter the timeline you will need help. I do not like the hidden leaf village but back when I attacked it I was not in control. Madara was, otherwise I would have never attacked. I hate them, the third and the fourth. Even the village itself but you need their help. You don't need to tell everyone but it would be wise to allow someone knowledge of who you are and why you are here.'** Kurama explained.

Naruto could feel the hated coming off the fox but at the same time he knew Kurama was willing to put his trust into the ones that sealed him. He smiled fondly. **'Stupid fox. You never fail to impress me.'**

 **'What is that suppose to mean?!'**

 **'Haha. Nothing.'**

"Hokage, sir, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf but I am not of this time. I was in the middle of a war between hidden leaf and a former shinobi. A shinobi that was named dead when he was younger. Only he wasn't. He was saved and trained by none other than Madara Uchiha. I was fighting him when I ended up losing and before I could die I was offered a deal. Though he didn't tell me that he would be sending me into the past. You are future hope. That was his exact words. Change the past, ensure the safety of the future.' Naruto explained everything in a calm manner and stared at the Hokage.

Sarutobi was staring at him as if he grown two heads, mouth opened, but then he closed his eyes and sighed. "That would explain alot then."

Naruto almost fell over in disbelief. "Huh? You believe me?"

The smile the third gave was genuine. "Yes I do because it would not be the first time something like this happened. Besides that, you wear our symbol and there is no doubt you are somehow related to Minato."

The moment Naruto's breath hitched was when he knew he was right. "Ah. I am right. I am sure Minato has no other family that shared his last name. As for yours, Uzumaki, there is also only one surviving.. Her name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Are you their son?" He asked curiously.

Well, always said he was smart to catch on to these kind of things. "Yeah. I am their son."

"I can tell."

Naruto looked at him strangely, not understanding how he knew.

"I can see both your parents in you Naruto."

Pride swelled up inside him to know that he was the same as them. For as long as he can remember he always wondered what his parents were like and if maybe he was just like them in some ways. Then he met Minato, his father, as well as the fourth Hokage, for the first time.

It was when he was fighting Pain. He had watched as Pain stabbed Hinata right in front of him. He was completely still and he was sure his heart stopped beating. Then she turned to him with a smile on her face and admitting her feelings.

I love you, Naruto.

He went into a state of paralysis. He was no longer conscious of his own body. He moved unwillingly towards the cage that held one of the nine tailed beasts. Unaware that he was even doing so due to his emotional state of watching one of his friends die. Again.

Nine tails was guiding him to the seal that was firmly strapped to the bars. Coaching him to rip it off and set him free with false words of destroying Pain himself. A simply trick in order to gain his freedom.

He gripped the end of the seal and was about to release the beast when something stopped him and pulled him away from the cage and to the floor. Only then did he snap out of his own sorrow because as he set on the floor someone reached out a hand to help him stand and he took it without a second thought. It took him a moment to realize that it was the fourth Hokage and minutes to come to know that the man was also his dead father.

It was slightly different when he met his mother for the first time but it was the same feeling he got when meeting Minato. The same warmth as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He realized two things in those moments. One, his parent loved him unconditionally and two, both lived up to their names. Minato, the yellow flash and true Hokage and Kushina the red hot-blooded Habanero. It was a fitting nickname if her solid red hair was not proof of that.

"I'm glad. Really."

"What do you say you tell me what is so important that you need to change something here." Sarutobi asked Naruto seriously.

Setting on the bed, Naruto sighed. "I will I promise, but I will do it when the time comes. What is the date?"

"Mid March. I will trust you on this then, I advise you to be wise on who you tell about the future. If you decide to tell anyone make sure it is someone you know you can trust. Remember, to much information on the future can be a bad thing. Until then, I will put you with a squad." The third had his hand folded behind his back as he answered Naruto.

That is seven months until he is born. Enough time to get more information on how to seal the nine tails without having to risk his parents lives.

"Really! I cant wait! So does that mean I can go on missions?" He asked excitingly standing up and putting his hand out in front of him, hand balled into a fist.

Sarutobi laughed. "Of course. That is why I already know who I am going to put you with."

"Huh?"

"You will be placed with team Minato."


	6. Remembering- Kushina

A/N: Here is another chapter. Imma try to update like this till I get this story done so no worries. So hope ya enjoy.

 ** _Inspirational Quote #6_** \- When you fail, it becomes a lesson so that next time you will succeed.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six- Remembering- Kushina** _

* * *

_**The past bears scars that grow into hatred. Pain comes in the form of tears. Because of the things we fear. The things our hearts never want to have to go through but through each heartache, that beats a little stronger. Fear not the troubles and burdens of the past. Make a future into which you dream. Through the things that are not as they seem can be real so as long that is how you feel. Each day you grow a little stronger.**_

* * *

The leaf village looks exactly the same and nothing seemed different as he leaped across the houses with only one destination in mind. _Ramen_ Ichiraku. The wind that hit his face as he leaped through the air was calming and felt nice. It seemed he found himself constantly fighting in the future that there was not a day he could actually relax and enjoy his life. Not like here. Here, he was kind of free and did not have to worry about looking back in hopes there was not an enemy behind him. Here, he was not on full alert because at any moment he knew he would die. It was just a matter of time and he was prepared. Either way, he could be the hero that rises up and saves the heart of hidden leaf or he will fall trying to protect the very village who condemned him since birth. Either choose, did not seem so bad. Not when he risked his life for the ones he cherished and for the things he believed in. It seemed like the perfect reason and always will.

He stopped on top of a familiar roof that was in front of the shop that, to his relief, was still there. The Ichiraku. It was not only his favorite place to eat but, it held important memories that would never fade.

He jumped down and was about to enter the shop when he heard giggling close by.

Out of curiosity, he gave the shop one more glance before walking away and towards the commotion. He ran until he saw an alley and turned only to see someone sitting behind some bushes. It was a man with his back facing towards him but, even though he could not see his face he recognized him immediately.

A small smile formed and he bit his lip, "Pervy Sage..."

The loss of Jiraiya Sensei was one of the most hardest struggles Naruto had ever faced. Like Iruka, Jiraiya was always there to fill the void of loneliness, to seal away the part of him that ached most. The part that felt alone and hated. Even though at first neither liked each other or even wanted around one another but as they trained and Naruto learned new techniques they grew closer as teacher and student and when he learned that Jiraiya was his grandfather he felt a surge of emotions flow through him. Anger, that after all that time the old man never showed up or took the role as a grandfather. Sadness, because all that time, maybe, just maybe, he would not have to have been alone but in the end he found a friend in Jiraiya.

Then he lost him, to.

That part that ached was set back in place and nothing seemed to numb it.

"Oh yes girls! Help me fulfill my idea's for the next chapter of love!"

"Huh? Why am I not surprised. Even in this time he is a pervert." Naruto mumbled in distaste and started walking over to his later on to be Sensei.

He wore a lop-sided grin as he approached the unaware peeping Tom. "Yo."

Jiraiya startled and fell face first over the bushes and into the dirt. The sound alerted the women in the bath and they quickly turned their way. Their expression went from shocked to horrified and they screamed and scattered.

"Still up to your old tricks pervy sensei." He stated with a fld of his arms behind his head.

The sage groaned and looked into the bath were all the women were no longer at and quickly stood to turn to Naruto with a scrowl on his face. "You little runt! Now see what you've done! All that research, now gone and who you calling a pervert!"

Scratching his head, he stared at him. "Research? You call looking in on naked women research? Those books are disgraceful."

It was as if hell froze over. Jiraiya was frozen at Naruto's words.

Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that it was a phrase he once used before and just how mad and stubborn the old man was. Though looking at him now he did not look as old. The wrinkles were gone but he still had the crazy white hair.

"Oh, I mean, its really good! I like it!" He said instead, knowing back then that it was what he said and Jiraiya looked pleased and decided to train him.

Like last time he seemed to unfreeze and looked at the blonde in front of him. It was the same look he saw in the others as they saw Minato in him.

"Huh? I would call you Minato, but i'm pretty sure hes taller but kid you could pass as his twin or something. Plus I am sure I haven't seen you before." Jiraiya stated rubbing his chin.

Naruto snickered. "I've heard. Sorry about messing up your, er, research. Hey I was wondering, care to eat Ramen with me?"

"No. Quit bothering me. I have some more studying to do on the ladies." With that said he turned away from Naruto and started walking off.

"Humph. He is relentless. Oh well! I can go by myself."

He started back towards the shop and once inside he took a seat and ordered three bowls of Ramen. One look at the noodles in the bowl had his mouth watering and he wasted no time stuffing his face. He caught a few eyes as he slurped loudly. Then there was laughter coming from beside him that had him turn his eyes to his right.

There, beside him with long beautiful red hair, was his mother Kushina. She was eyeing him with amusement and she placed her hand over her mouth to quiet her laugh.

"I'm sorry I laughed." She apologized after she found her voice.

Naruto's hand was still raised as he looked at his mother. He had only saw her once and that was a while ago. Looking at her now, in person, and alive it was like seeing her for the first time and could not help but to stare. She was so beautiful. He remembered making that same remark that time to.

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. I guess I don't have much manners when it comes to eating."

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled."It is quite alright. You remind me of myself. Ramen is the best and one can't help but to dig in."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but he could not help the emotions that ran wild within him at seeing his mother and he found himself remembering that time.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto set with his hands together in order to concentrate. All the memories that he was seeing was not his own but that of his dead parents. It was like seeing through their eyes. He saw his own birth, the nine tails and Minato and Kushinas death right before his eyes._

 _He found his concentration starting to break in frustration he said out loud, "No, get out of my head. Disappear!"_

 _Naruto. Why don't you stay right here. It's alright."_

 _A female voice reached his hearing and slowly he opened his eyes, that were two different images, one his normal blue and the other was red with black surrounding the orb. Only when he opened them the scene was slightly different. The red chakra that he had been channeling vanished in standing in front of him was a women he had never seen before._

 _"Hello, Naruto." She greeted him with a smile and a hand held over her chest._

 _He only stared at her with confusion. "How did you get here. Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

 _She seemed to realize something and a look od sadness crossed her expression. "I forgot. That's right. You wouldn't know. If that is the case, Naruto, can you guess who I am?"_

 _He blinked. "Huh."_

 _"Do you know?"_

 _He suddenly took a step back and pointed his finger at her. "You, you're the real form of the nine tails!"_

 _A moment of silence, she looked at him in bewilderment before she started laughing, one hand going to hold her stomach._

 _His finger turned into a fist. "Why are you laughing! Its crude! You can't fool me, nine tails! How disgraceful taking the image of a women!"_

 _Calm was replaced with anger and she hit him over the head. "Idiot! You're wrong, ya know!"_

 _"Ouch,ouch, ouch!"_

 _She laughed nervously, "Sorry about that. I could't restrain myself from hitting you. Since I was born I have been impatient. I talk fast and usually with some weird phrases. It just slips out. I can't really control it. Naruto, what about you? You haven't got any of my bad habits right?"_

 _Naruto'e eyes went wide and she saw the moment he put it together. "Yes, I am-"_

 _Her sentence was cut off when she found herself being embraced by him._

 _"I have always wanted to meet you for so long...mom. Ya know?"_

 _She smiled happily. "Ah, you said ya know, huh? Looks like you really do have a little of your mother in you."_

 _Neither talked for awhile._

 _"Naruto. I am so sorry for making you the host of the nine tails." She said sincerely but still had a smile but then she wiped away a few tears that started to fall from her eyes._

 _"For a mother to put such a burden on her own son, for leaving you all alone without knowing what it means to be loved by your parents."_

 _"When I was little, it was rough. The villagers did not see me as a child but as the nine tails. A Jinchuriki but never once did I feel hate or hold that against you or dad."_

 _She looked up at him with sorrowful, wide eyes._

 _"I never knew the comfort of having someone love me. I didn't know what parental love was. After all, you or dad weren't around. I know that you and dad both sacrificed your lives for me. I realize that even more than the nine tails, that will always know my vessel is filled with my parents love. You and dad. I am truly happy. I am glad to be called your son."_

 _Kushina had tears running down her face and she grabbed Naruto into her arms. "Naruto! Thank you for allowing me to be your mom as well as Minato your dad. Thank you for being our son. Thank you."_

 _Her voice faded. As did she but the words she spoke and affection she showed was all he needed to know that even in his darkest time that he was never really alone because he had both of his parents right there at his side._

 _(End Flashback)_

He realized he was still staring and quickly turned away.

"What is your name?"

He twirled the noodles around in the bowl. "Naruto."

"Hello Naruto. I am Kushina."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak- What To Look Forward Two In This Story**_

* * *

"I thought I knew pain. The sorrow of being truly alone. Where no one else touched. A place in my heart that was darker than everyone else's. It was just that deep. I thought, I could not feel as much pain as I did then but I was wrong. Loneliness, sorrow, these are things that everyone feels at some point. I was okay with that. It just meant I was destined to be alone. Then he came. The man who had sealed my fate. Or maybe I sealed my own by trusting him. Simply because I wished for peace. I wished for the pain to stop but like rain that fills a river until it floods, no matter how much you wish it to go away, to numb, its a part of life and will continue to flow down a path it was meant to go. As long as you live in a world filled with love, there is hate. As long as their is tears, there is pain. Naruto. Tell me. How can you change what will always remain? So what if you manage to change one course, a different obstacle will be put in the way."

Naruto stared down at the ground in front of his feet. The words he spoke sinking in. It was similar to the words Pain spoke. Words that were said out of pain and sorrow for a life he thought was not worth saving. A world so tainted by hate and blood that there was no hope for peace when there will always be a shinboi to carry the burdens of war. Where his kunai will always be stained in red and his hands the cause of death.

He closed his eyes and raised his head as a gush of wind swept by him. The air was warm as it moved his hair in the direction it traveled. The sun was so bright that he could see light from the inside of his lids, in which he opened slowly to peer up at the clear blue sky.

He smiled a smile that faltered and did not reach his ears. "I was asked that. Once before. I don't think I know the answer even now but, I know its worth the fight. Peace is something that can be achieved to a certain level. You're right. Where there is love there is hate. Then again, as long as you have one person that cherishes you than that is enough reason to fight for what you believe in. As for tears." Naruto looked at the man before him.

"As long as there is tears?"

"As long as there is tears, even if you bare the pain, it goes to show just how human you are. Ones who are not afraid to cry..." He tilted his head to the side where he knew Obito and Rin were and gazed sadly at them. "Those who are not afraid to show tears of compassion, are the strongest of them all. Pain shows us the truth in life but the outcome is how we choose it. Whether we let it consume us or allow it to strengthen our hearts. As for changing fate? I wont just stand here and watch the ones I care about die."

"Naruto." Minato stared at the man his son will soon become with pride. I never thought that one day I would have a son this brave, this strong, and make me thankfully that I am glad you were born my son.

"I will protect them with my life."

Kakashi stood from his crouched position. He looked at Rin's face, who's eyes were closed, and laid limb in Obito's arms. "I didn't know having friends would make me strong. I use to think I didn't need anyone but you and Rin showed me just how wrong I was."

Obito's tear stricken face stared up at Kakashi. "Kakashi..."

Even though he could not see behind Kakashi's mask he knew he was smiling.

"So im going to fight and keep fighting." He said with such determination that it got Minato looking his way.

That's my students. Its about time they learn what it really means to have friends.

Minato stood with a grimace. The pain in his side was unbearable and he found himself swaying. A wave of dizziness swept over him but the ground did not come up to meet him for at that instant arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling. He turned to see Naruto supporting him. He was smiling though Minato could see the pain in his eyes. It was something a father should never have to see. That much suffering should not be in the eyes of ones child. Definitely not his.

"Dad. Rest. Leave it to me." He told him and let go once he knew Minato could stand without tipping over.

Minato nodded. "Okay son. I believe in you. You know that right."

 _(Its because I believe in you that I sealed the nine tails in you. Because you are my son.)_

Smiling, Naruto replied, "Yeah. I know. Thank you for believing in me, dad. Now I have some unfinished business to attend to."

He turned back to face his opponent. He heard footsteps approaching from behind and coming to stand beside him was Kakashi. Naruto spared a sideways glance at him.

"Don't worry. I got your back." He said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

Naruto shut his eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys a sneak speak was suggested by a reader. So, I did it! Do you guys wanna see more sneak peaks in some of the chapters or no? Let me know! Hope you guys are enjoying it!_**


	7. Teamwork, is essential

A/N: I changed it up a bit I think lol I wanted Naruto to be a part of team minato. So this is set when he is testing them in order to know if they pass or fail. Naruto has to be a part of it so, its different. I am excited to how imma take this story! Got it all planned out. So whether you like it or not I am glad y a do an if ya don't then sorry it did not reach your expectations. So hope ya enjoy.

Sorry for any mistakes or misspellings-

 _ **Sad Quote #7**_ \- Through the bonds reached, there is also a reason to fear when such bonds can be severed.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven- Teamwork, is essential._**

* * *

Naruto's eyes were half slits as a wave of sadness casted over him. A feeling so familiar and used to, that, at that point the pain he always bared of being alone, was less but still there. He had grown up with the same emotion and feeling his whole life. It was nothing new. Though as he got older it did numb and he was able to ignore, even if not completely.

So as he set on the steps at the base of the mountain where three hokage heads were looking down over the village, he pushed that feeling away and just stared out as the sun loomed over the people down below. It's light bathed everything. Giving warmth and guidance to everything it touched. Its rays were harsh but comforting at the same time. A beautiful image that brought a smile to the eighteen year old shinobi's face.

The only thing different, missing, was the face of his father with the others.

Minato was not hokage yet, he realized. Then he wondered if he will see the moment the third offers him that title. To be able to see the pure shock and happiness in his fathers eyes. What a sight it would be. After all, he knows nothing of the man who sealed the nine tails in him, but he would like to. He wanted to know everything about him and Kushina. What they liked, hated, their hobbies and their dreams. He wanted to know it all.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kushina was smiling as she greeted herself. "Hi Naruto, I am Kushina."_

 _Naruto smiled lightly. I know who you are. "Nice to meet you."_

 _She faced her bowl of Ramen and took another bite. Naruto did the same. After a few minutes of loud slurping and fast eating both finished at the same time and was ready for more._

 _"Another one!" Both of them said at the same time._

 _Naruto and Kushina stared at each other before laughing. Something welled up in him at the sound of her laugh and at the similarity between them. It felt like family. It felt like home._

 _Kushina had a finger under her eye, the other closed, to wipe away a tear caused by laughing so hard. "Oh yeah? Lets see you out-eat me. Give us both two more bowls of Ramen!" She smashed her hand down on the counter._

 _"Ha! You're on!"_

 _(Flashback End)_

Naruto snickered at the memory even though he was the one who ended up losing.

Is that what it felt like to have a family? He wondered.

He looked to the sky as if it would somehow answer his question. Of course it did not.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted.

"Are you Naruto?"

He nearly jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to find a shinobi he did not recognized standing up up above him. He had his arms crossed and a frown.

"Yeah. Whos asking." He answered in annoyance.

He went there to be alone but even at the highest peak of the village that was not possible. Usually being by himself was the worst but he needed to sort out his thoughts.

"I am an assistant of the third who instructed me to take you to your assigned team." The guy leaped down only to fall easily on his feet beside the blonde.

Naruto looked at him. He was not sure if he wanted to confront his father yet. After all in this time Minato did not have a son and would not even know who he is. Some questions he wished to ask him would not be even possible to answer. Others would just seem strange. He hated it. To be so close to the two people who no doubted understood him and could love him where they were unable to in his time. His father and mother who were alive, well and happy. He just wanted to be a part of their world.

When he did not answer the guy folded his arms once more. "Come. They should be training."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto finally answered.

It took awhile, but when they arrived at the forest where Minato and his team were, Naruto only saw Minato. He was standing facing forward with a seriousness in his expression as his eyes stayed in that one spot in front of him.

"It is best not to disturb him."

Naruto glanced at the man beside him. "Yeah." He looked at his father. His eyes widened at the cling of bells that were tied around Minatos waist. "No way."

 _Ha. So that's where Kakashi Sensei learned it from._

Minato was younger but in all he was same as before when Naruto came face to face with him for the first time. Except he did not carry the burdens of being hokage yet.

There was a sudden shake of the ground and the sudden change in Minatos stance and expression. Suddenly, a large ball of fire was sent spiraling his way at a good speed but not fast enough/ Minato jumped back and away from it's path.

"What? The ball of fire was replaced with several small ones?" Minato said while trying to dodge the flames by jumping from tree to tree.

Minato quickly dug in his pocket and grabbed several kunai and threw them in the direction the ball of fire had come from then leaped into the air and into the same direction.

Naruto and the shinobi followed him in time to see one of his students lose his balance and fallout of the tree. In front of him on a branch set Minato.

"You are finished. Obito."

Now that he got a closer look, the kid reminded him of sasuke. Even more so when he started to pout and said, "Darn it all!"

Everyone looked up as a trap was sprung. A cut tree tied at both ends was coming his way.

Obito smiled and threw what looked like smoke bombs. Immediately he was no longer in sight as the cloud of smoke surrounded the area all around him. Minato jumped into the air once more and dodged the tree but he wore a smile on his face. "Nice strategy. They are using teamwork."

Minato did a flip and landed perched on a close by tree.

The girl he saw before walked up to stand by Obito's side. "Look, Obito. There! Two o'clock."

"Yeah." Obito started to form hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Naruto gasped. That jutsu was exactly like Sasuke's. Only the Uchiha clan had that jutsu. The it struck him. The kids name was Obito Uchiha. There was no doubt but something else was now evident. That kid was the Obito from his time. The same one who threatened to end the Shinobi life but he looked completely different. This kid did not look like the type to wish death upon everyone. Which means this Obito is the kind version.

Something must have happened sometime when he became a shinobi and one of his missions. Kakashi did not talk about it much. Only said that a dear friend of his died while on a mission and in turn he received the sharingan That person was Obito.

I have to make sure that doesn't happen!

The shinobi beside him noticed the look in Naruto's eyes as they suddenly showed determination, narrowing his eyes slightly. _This kid, something about him seems off..._

Minato held up a specific kind of Kunai. It was one Naruto knew all to well as he threw it straight into the Fire ball once again slung at him by Obito's jutsu.

There was an explosion and they could no longer see Minato but the smile that lit up Naruto's face stayed there. They were about to see why Minato earned the name yellow flash.

Both of them said, "Yes!" and looked at each other triumphantly before it was short lived when they ringing of the bells sounded near them.

Behind them, hands on his waist, and a hand around the kunai he threw lodged into the tree, he looked at them with a hint of pride. "Hmm. Almost got me there."

They stared at him in bewilderment. "But Sensei, how did you..." The girl tried to ask.

They sighed and Obito said, "Ah man. Blew it again."

Naruto laughed. This situation was so much like his own when trying to get the bells from Kakashi only back then not a single one of them used teamwork and was easily over powered by their Sensei. He would never forget Kakashi's words for the three of them. It was true, each of them tried to complete the exercise on their own because they believed they did not need the other. Except for Sakura who only fainted at a simple illusion of Sasuke being injured.

Watching Minato's team though, he saw that they were not like them. Obito and the girl were in sync as they tried to take down their Sensei together.

"Obito, Rin. Not to say I am not impressed. You both have grown." He told them with a grin and sincerity in his words. "Now, for the next step. Where are you?"

Obito and Rin were slightly moved by his words but then they realized the third member of their team was no where around. They could still have a shot at getting those bells.

Just on cue, A kunai was thrown at Minato who dodged it with his own with ease. "What timing. Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared in front of him and attempted to slash at him but Minato was faster and did a flip in mid air over him.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin exclaimed.

Both Minato and Kakashi clashed their weapons, his kunai and Kakashi's sword, hitting several times. Minato in an effort to dodge and Kakashi's effort to land a single blow.

"Sensei! On this day, will be the day I win!" He assured in determination.

Woah. Kakashi Sensei is so determined, Nartuo noticed.

"Was your strategy to hide?" He asked unsure.

Both Kunai and sword came locked together. "No. Watching over Obito and Rin, it would have been to hard to fight you."

A look passed between them and for a moment Naruto thought he saw disappointment in his eyes.

Back when he took the same test Kakashi always probed them about how important teamwork was. That they were not paired in a squad of three for just any reason. Teamwork was essential and without it you would fail. As he watched the battle, he knew Obito and Rin used teamwork but it seems Kakashi does not see it that way. It is a different scene than he was used to. This was not the same teacher who taught them the right way to be a team.

"You were waiting for me to defeat them. That's why."

Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes, both normal and unscathed. He did not obtain the sharringan yet.

A small explosion had Minato jump back only to come down and notice the paper bombs laid out on the ground where he would land.

"There!" Kakashi made a sign and the bombs exploded.

Of course Minato dodged them but was soon fighting off knives coming at him. He was oblivious to what was behind him and in an instant Kakashi appeared and delivered a kick that missed due to Minato's fast reflexes at putting his arms up. "What...!?"

Kakashi sent blow after blow, not slowing down,not stopping. Somehow, Kakashi managed to lightly brush his hands over one of the bells but did not succeed in getting it off his teacher.

"It's not bad but it is not enough to actually beat me." Minato stated watching his student cautiously.

"Ha. Don't single me out yet.I'm not through." He disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"So. It was a shadow clone."

Naruto gleamed at them. Team Kakashi was most impressive.

Something off to the side caught Minato's eye and he said once more and he too disappeared but Naruto saw where he appeared, right behind kakashi who had just formed a chidori, "Didn't I tell you? You cannot beat me. You lose, Kakashi."

Something dawned on the young Kakashi. "That's when you..."

Naruto had saw exactly what his father done. When Minato was able to dodge Kakashi's attack the first time he placed what you would call a marker on him. It was similar to the way he threw his kunai. In an instant he could draw himself to that marker. He never failed to amaze Naruto.

"Kakashi. I had already considered the three of you Jonin class. To be honest there is no tellinf how this could have turned out. If I had not set that, but you are not ready."

Kakashi was gripping the leaves of the tree. "No, but I was so close."

"So close. Huh..." Minato sighed and turned his head. The wind started to blow and his hair danced with it along with the sound of the two bells.

Obito and Rin leaped to both Sensei and Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the ninja beside him. "Can we let them know we are here now?" He asked impatiently.

"No need to."

"What-"

He looked back and was met with Minato standing right in front of him. Caught off guard, he fell back on the ground.

Minato was eyeing him but he did not know what was going through his fathers mind but was glad when he turned to face the shinobi who brought him there.

"The third has requested that should you pass your team that he is to be a part of it. His name is Naruto. I don't know his last. The third did not tell me, but it is confirmed he is not a spy." He explained.

Minato blinked and looked back at the man on the ground. "Very well. As you have seen it wont be easy but, the third has always been wise and knew exactly what he was doing. Naruto, I look forward to seeing how good you are."

There was no suspicion in his voice or in the way he looked at him. His eyes which are as blue as the ocean water and a smile as wide as the ocean stretched, stared and smiled down at him and it felt like he was not looking at some ninja he caught a few hours ago and would have to test but as if he was his son. He only just did not know that was indeed the case.


	8. Truth Revealed- Son

A/N: Okay, I dont know when I will update again, might be in a few days or a week but I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is probably what most have been waiting for. I may be a little out of character but I am sorry if I am! If you have time, a review is always thoughtful but if you don't than that's okay to. So I hope ya enjoy this chapter. An yes Minato even has an emotional side. Though ive only seen it once. Shame he didn't show it often haha

Sorry for mistakes or misspellings!

PLEASE if you do not like this chapter let me know and I WILL change it. Honestly? I don't like it so it might get changed either way!

 _ **_Enjoy**_

 ** _Sad Quote #8_ -** Through tears the pain becomes evident and flows endlessly down a stream of sorrow.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight- Truth Revealed- Son**_

* * *

Obito and Rin watched as their Sensei went over to the two guys that had watched their test. Unknowingly to them of course. They were so focused on trying to out smart Minato that they had no idea they had an audience. Minato though, no doubt, knew exactly when they showed up yet he still did not lose concentration and kept his attention on the task at hand.

"Hey. Obito. Isn't that the guy from before? Ya know, when Sensei was carrying him?" Rin asked with a hand on her hip.

Obito stared at the group below. "I think so. I thought he was a spy." He frowned.

Kakashi was still clutching the leaves in his hand. He blocked out his team mates. His thoughts were on only one thing. How could he lose? Again? Better yet, how come every time they don't manage to get the bells Minato says the same thing every time.

 _You are not ready._

It was the same phrase no matter how hard he trained or thought he got a little more stronger it just was not enough. Even though he would train hours in each day he had little to show for it. The bells were always out of reach but there was one difference this time. He had got close enough to touch one of the bells. Even if it was a light brush of his finger tips. The point was he still touched it.

Next time, for sure I won't lose, he thought.

Obito put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get them next time. Rin and I, I mean."

Rin shook her head. Kakashi was clearly in a bad mood and picking a fight when their teammate was in a bad mood? Well, bad choice.

There was a long silence before Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and with all his strength pulled him forward and over his shoulder and let go.

Rin sighed. "Build up chakra in your feet Obito!" She shouted down at him when she saw the only thing he was going to do was scream.

After a moment Obito calmed himself and allowed the chakra to flow through his body and placing it all at the base of his feet which he quickly used to stop his fall. He managed to get a good grip on the tree that helped him from hitting the ground. "Ha! Good try Kakashi!"

Rin grinned and shook her head.

Kakashi was looking at him with a blank expression before sighing. "One must have full control over their chakra. Lose focus and the concentration you put into holding that chakra in place falters. Thus, you fall." He stated simply.

"Huh?" Suddenly the chakra he used to help him stand on the tree vanished and he fell back.

He hit the ground almost immediately. He landed with both legs ascended in the air and his eyes closed. Luckily when he stopped his fall he was just three feet from the ground.

"Kakashi!" He yelled angrily at his teammate.

Rin frowned. She wondered, _will these two ever get along_. "Probably not." She says the last part out loud.

Kakashi glanced at her but looked away.

"Hey guys! Come down here! I would like you to meet someone!" Their Sensei yelled up at them.

"Beat ya over there!" Rin challenged both Obito, who was just then picking himself up off the ground, and Kakashi who gave her an annoyed look.

She jumped from the tree and jumped a few branches before falling to her feet on the ground before them. Kakashi right behind her then Obito who made it over to his sensei and the newcomers last.

Minato stared at Obito curiously. "Obito, why do you got dirt all over you."

Rin bit her bottom lip to shelter a laugh. Kakashi managed a 'humph' and Obito just looked at Kakashi with hatred.

Minato noticed the tension between the two and shook his head. He then turned his attention back to Naruto who eyes the group curiously.

"Naruto. These are my students. The one with the goggles is Obito Unchiha. The one with the mask over half his face is Kakashi Hataka and of course Rin Nohara." He introduced them easily. "This is Naruto. He'll be training with us."

They looked at him uncertainly, not forgetting that he was spying on them not even two hours ago but decided not to mention it.

"Hi Naruto! You're in for a hard time if you think you'll get anywhere on this team." Rin stated with a fold of her arms and a wink.

"Only because of stupid Kakashi." Obito mumbled.

Kakashi ignored him.

 _Haha. They remind me of Sauske and Sakura._

"Then you don't know who I am! I plan on becoming Hokage someday, ya know! Believe it!" Naruto replied pointing a thumb at his cheat and grinning from ear to ear.

Minato's eyes widened just a notch at the exclamation. The use of 'ya know' reminded him of Kushina and the fact he wanted to be hokage reminded him of her and himself. Not to mention his looks that resembled so much of his own. Except for his eyes. Though they may be as blue as his but they also held something more. A look that was exactly like Kushina's when she got determined or even angry. Like how his determination to be hokage was all he saw at that moment.

"Yeah, right blondie! Hokage is a huge responsibility. Not to mention you got to be the best!" Rin shot back.

Narutos jaw set. "Yeah? Well I am the best! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Son of the-" he froze once he realized what he said.

Minato was fully wide-eyed and staring at him. He blinked a couple of times. Uzumaki? Impossible. "The Uzumaki clan was demolished years ago. The only remained to that name is one. Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped. He had to think of something quick. Straightening up and scratching his head, he corrected, "Er, I meant Naruto Uzusama."

There was a silence. Everyone was staring at him strangely.

"I see. Then how did you know that name. Uzumaki?" Minato questioned calmly.

"Oh that? Well I wanted Ramen so I went to ichiraku and ran into this really nice lady. She told me her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I guess our last names are so similar that I got them mixed up! Silly, huh?" He was still scratching his head.

His father stared at him with an unreadable expression. There was something in the way he looked at him that Naruto could not place.

 _Ramen, huh? Kushina loves ramen. The similarities are to much alike. I will find out who you really are_ , He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes. "Yes I can see how you got mixed up. Naruto. Care to train with your new teammates. I have to run an errand." He asked with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"Sensei! No way! We want to try and get the bells again!" Obito said with a pout, not liking that they failed again.

"Yeah, can't you give us another chance."

Minato laughed. "This was your third chance. Don't worry, there will be other try's. For now, I suggest you try and get the bells another way."

Kakashi averted his eyes away. Another way? What other way?

"Okay. We'll try harder! Next time those bells are ours!" Rin promised.

"Yes. Well we'll see. Naruto. I put them in your hands till I return and guys, go easy on him." Minato joked before vanishing.

Naruto watched his father go. That was to close, he sighed, relieved.

The third hokage was looking out of the window and to the village. His thoughts seemed to only be filled with one thing: Naruto. He did not have a hard time believing he was from a different time. He could not place the feeling he felt when he saw him. Not only did he remind him of Minato but, he could see he was of no threat to the village. Then he said he was in deed Minato and Kushina's son. That most certainly was not hard to believe.

Though, as long as Naruto was there he would be in danger if anyone found out where he really came from. Simply because he held knowledge of the future. He would not be the only one trying to rewrite history in some way. If word got out then he would be a target.

"Hokage."

Sarutobi turned to find Mianto standing in the door way. "Ah, Minato. What brings you here?"

Minato took a step forward. "Naruto. I want to know who he really is, if not a spy and why put him in my squad." He demanded to know.

Sarutobi looked at him sadly. He knew Naruto would probably want to tell his father and mother who he was when he felt the necessary time to. That or he would either decide not to say anything at all but given the circumstances Sarutobi knew what to say. If anyone could protect Naruto it would be Mianto. Even more so when he knows who he is protecting, his son.

"Minato. Naruto awoke soon after you left. I took the liberty to confront him. What I found out was, well, surprising. It appears that he isn't from this time."

Minato listened to every word but when he said that the boy was not of this time is threw him off momentarily. "He's not from this time?"

"I'm afraid not. A man sent him here. He didn't tell me everything but Minato, listen very carefully."

The blonde shinobi was still taken back by the truth that he did not meet the thirds gaze.

"If this information were to get out, I am afraid Naruto will be in danger."

This caught Minatos full attention. "Danger?"

"Yes. Naruto would be wanted for information. Do you understand." Sarutobi eyes him carefully.

"Yes. It is hard to believe that he is from the future."

Sarutobi walked over to him. "You need to protect him if that happens. No one else can."

"Why me?"

"Minato. Naruto. Rhymes doesn't it." He asked.

Minato tensed but did not say anything.

"Who else better to keep him safe than his own father." He stated bluntly.

All the feeling in his limbs vanished and went numb. His eyes widened and mouth opened. _Son? Narutos his son_? It made sense. The hair, which was as blond as his, the only different was his pointed up and Minatos pointed down, same colored eyes. The dream of becoming hokage someday. It was obvious that meant Kushina was his mother. He had her eyes and determination. Even her love for ramen.

Minago raised his hand over his face to hide his now watery eyes but that did not stop them from falling from his cheeks in joy. "A son. I have a son."

Sarutobi smiled and took a inhale from his pipe. "It appears so. I take it you will watch over him until we can find a way to send him back?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Minato lowered his arm from his closed eyes, that opened slowly, and with complete confidence and determination, he answered, "I will protect him with my life, Hokage."

He always knew, from the moment he laid eyes on him, that there was a connection. It was a feeling he ignored but when he saw how similar he was to himself and the love of his life, somehow, it all clicked. Naruto was his son. As crazy as it sounds but he somehow just _knew._


	9. What It Means To Be Shinobi

_A/N: Sorry guys but I had to update sooner than I said cuz this story will not leave me alone! Haha so I want to warn you, PLEASE READ I will be changing quite a few things cuz after all since Naruto came things will be different. Kakashi will still lose his eye but in a different way. Maybe, you'll see. So Hope ya enjoy._

 _If you do not like how I change things than that is understandable but fan fiction gives us that option of choice so why not play around right? Aint like we are changing the show itself, just exploring new possibilities._

 **Sorry for any mistakes or misspellings.**

 _ **_Enjoy**_

 _ **Inspirational Quote #9-**_ Shall the burdens become to heavy, shall you put faith in someone else, those burdens become lighter for you do not bare them alone.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine- What It Means To Be Shinobi**_

* * *

"Urgh! What's taking Sensei so long!" Obito exclaimed impatiently as he fell back on the ground.

Rin was setting on the ground with her arm on her leg while Kakashi stayed perched on one of the trees away from everyone.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed. He glanced ever so often at the three students but most of his attention was on Obito. This kid, who would soon come to wreck havoc in his time, was so innocent and carefree. Without a care in the world. His heart had not yet been tainted with lies and hatred. His eyes were not blinded by evil but, could he really call the Obito from his time evil?

Looking back, when he fought Kakashi's old teammate, he did not see evil. He saw a man hidden behind an invisible mask that held so much sorrow and confusion that he thought what he was doing was the answer. He could see it in his eyes just how deep that pain went and the confusion he felt when Naruto talked to him. To Obito, such things as dreams and love were words without emotion. They did not exist. Just empty words without meaning but, Naruto would not give up on him. That is why that at the end he told Obito that he saw inside his heart. Even if Obito claimed that there is nothing more but a hole of darkness in place where his heart used to be, it was still there. If it was not then the images he saw inside Obito's would have not playing inside Naruto's own mind.

The first thing he saw was the dream that matched his own. To be hokage and and surpass all the others. To protect his village, his loved ones.

The second was...

Naruto looked at Rin.

The second was the love he had for Rin. The girl that held his heart but never got to say it and even though years passed and his heart started to turn black she was still the one to show he still cared, if just a little. He could see that as clear as day. So long as someone has a heart there will always be a chance to re-find the person you used to be because that part of you never dies. Only covered up.

He had to stop it somehow. Kakashi looked out over the trees trying to come up a new strategy on how to beat Minato Sensei. He was so close he almost had him.

He looked down at his fellow teammates. They were just getting in the way. He could easily get those bells by himself. He did not need help. Not from anyone.

Naruto was eyeing Kakashi. He felt a mixture of emotions. This Kakashi was very different from the one he knows so well. Just by watching the match he could see Kakashi was not planning on using teamwork. It reminded him of Sasuke. They both thought that by using skill alone that they could accomplish the task without any help. Then again, Naruto use to think the same and because of that they could not get a single bell. Only this time it was Kakashi. Obito and Rin easily used teamwork but without the third it was not enough. He was not sure it would have been even then.

Minato was powerful. His skill as a shinobi was remarkable and Naruto was more than honored to fight alongside with him during the fight with Obito. Reincarnation or not. It was still his father.

Naruto sighed.

Its hard to believe he was there with the two people he never got to know and the younger version of his sensei. Hard to believe but, true all the same.

"Hey. Naruto! Do you have any awesome jutsu's?" Rin suddenly asked.

Obito, interested in the answer, set up on his elbows and looked at the newest member of the team. "Yeah! Do you? Maybe you can show us and we might have a chance at beating Minato Sensei."

 _Not a chance, runt_. Naruto thought.

"Well." He scratched at the the bottom of his chin. "You can say that."

"Would you show us?!" Rin asked happily.

Even Kakashi was listening.

"I don't know. I mean, its a little advanced for your level." He answered honest.

Obito pushed out his bottom lip. "Hey, were just as good as you. If not better and what do you mean our level!"

Sweat dropped. "Ahh.." _Maybe because you don't have a nine tailed beast inside you and have its power and not just anyone can be in sage mode._

There was silence. All eyes were on him.

 _Darn it all, what am I suppose to say._

He did not get to think of an answer when somewhere far off sounded an explosion and the ground shook causing him to lose his balance and fall. The trees around them cracked as they leaned sideways by the force of whatever cause such an explosion. Smoke was quickly raising into the sky a little ways ahead of them.

Rin and Obito stared with their eyes opened wide in the direction and Kakashi's face grew serious as he held on to the branch to keep from falling out of the tree.

"What. Was. That." Rin asked slowly.

Obito shook his head. "I don't know but that was really weird."

Naruto stood and ran up one of the trees and to the top. He gazed out, the wind blowing the lone strands of his head band and hair. What he was seeing was not good.

Out to the distance was smoke, no dirt, and if he looked close enough there was a huge crater in the center. The whole area looked as if a bomb went off. Yet, he could not see a single body that might have caused it. He would have to get a closer look.

"Obito, Rin. Kakashi. Stay here. I'll be back." He instructed.

Kakashi looked at him uncertainly. Surely he's not stupid enough to check it out? An explosion that big had to have alot of power.

"But Naruto. I don't think its a good idea." Rin tried to convince him to stay. "Besides, you don't know what it could be. Could be dangerous."

He smiled widely at her. "Danger is nothing new to me. Don't worry, i'll be back. Stay here and wait for Sensei." With that he headed off into the direction of the action.

"Darn it. Its no good. We can't just let him go alone. He could get hurt." Obito clenched his fist.

"Its his choice. We stay here. End of discussion." Kakashi stated simply.

Gritting his teeth, Obito turned to him. "Kakashi, I know when it comes to relying on others that its not your place but, isn't helping your fellow shinobi what it mean to be a ninja? To protect what is precious to you. Even if it meant sacrificing your own life to save them?"

Rin stood shocked at Obito's outburst. "O-Obito."

"That and looking out for your teammates. The reason we can not get the bells? Is because we are not using teamwork. I think that's what Sensei is trying to show us. Without teamwork you will fail. Go out alone and all you succeed in is getting yourself killed!" He continued getting angrier with each word.

Kakashi looked away. _Teamwork? How could that possibly be it_. Then he looked back at Obito and saw something in his eyes he had not seen before. There was anger but there was also determination. A look of pure righteousness in his words that stood out clearly.

Maybe he looked about getting the bells all wrong. Either way, Obito was right about one thing. Being a ninja meant more than getting a head band and wearing the village symbol. It is worn to show what it stands for. A shinobi who wears the hidden leaf village head band is a shinobi born to protect it.

He sighed. "You're right, Obito."

Obito blinked. "Huh?" He was obviously caught off guard, after all, Kakashi never agreed with him on anything.

"I said you're right. We should go after him." He stood then jumped down.

"What about Sensei?" Rin asked knowing someone had to stay to tell Minato.

"Rin. Stay here. It will be safer. Me and Obito will go." Kakashi ordered. "Obito, lets go."

He smirked and nodded. "You got it."

As Naruto got closer, the dirt started to clear out. He stopped just above the huge hole in the ground. He frowned. Whatever caused the break in the ground had to have used quite a bit of power but as he looked around there was nothing there. "What? I don't get it. It just happened. What-"

His sentence was cut off when a sudden blow to his back sent him crashing forward and straight into the ground. His head bounced off the dirt. The impact was hard enough to knock his breath out leaving him sprawled out on the ground.

"What...the...heck." He managed to get out between harsh breaths.

There was movement, a rush of blurred speed before someone was standing above him at the edge of the crater. It was a man. One he did not recognize but just by looking at him he knew he was no ordinary man.

"Who are you."

The mans eyes narrowed. "I did not know there were shinobi in the area. By the head band you must be a leaf ninja. Though I have never seen you before."

Naruto slowly set up. _Wait a minute, he's got the same symbol on his band_. "You're a ninja of the hidden leaf village."

"Do not put me in the same category as that village." He said with a certain venom in the statement.

"But, you're wearing-"

"I used to be a shinobi for the leaf. That was awhile ago. The leaf and I have nothing in common. As for you, I despise all who wear the name of hidden leaf." The look in his eyes were feral.

So. A guy with a grudge against the village. "So. What are you gonna do about it?"

The man once again narrowed his eyes. "Eliminate."


	10. Dont Underestimate Me

_A/N: Guys I am not very good at fighting scenes so I don't know if this is any good. Either way if it isn't I am sorry. Hope you enjoy it. A jutsu I used in this is not an actual jutsu from the show! Earth Style: Seeds Of Destruction is one I made up lol so just to let ya know._

 _There are more than likely Grammar and misspellings, will fix later._

 ** __Enjoy_**

 ** _Inspirational Quote #10_** \- One that does not give up is the one who succeeds.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten- Don't Underestimate Me.**_

* * *

 _"I used to be a shinobi for the leaf. That was awhile ago. The leaf and I have nothing in common. As for you, I despise all who wear the name of hidden leaf." The look in his eyes were feral._

 _So. A guy with a grudge against the village. "So. What are you gonna do about it?"_

 _The man once again narrowed his eyes. "Eliminate."_

 ** _NOW_**

"Tsk. Then you have no right wearing that head band." Naruto exclaimed standing from the ground and jumping out of the hole and away from the man. "Now, who are you."

"I wear it to signify where I came from. It also reminds me of the source of my hate and the reason for my pain. The village hidden in the leaf will be destroyed sooner or later." His voice was cold and dead, not an ounce of sympathy. "As for who I am, you will find out soon enough."

He suddenly made a hand sign. "Earth Style: Seeds of destruction!"

He pushed his hands in the ground. Black marks began to form a pentagram around him. Other symbols appeared on each side of the star and it began to glow a bright blue as it was fueled by chakra.

The ground started to crack and break. Something pushed through the dirt and out of the ground itself. Plant like seeds started to grow tall. Except they were not green but a dark black.

Just who is this guy?

As Naruto looked into his eyes it was like looking into a dark abyss. They were deep, endless and lifeless. It was as if he was not really seeing but there was something else to. His eyes were white. Similar to the byakugan but, only members of the hyuga clan had that trait.

The top of the plants suddenly opened revealing sharp teeth and what looked liked a seed in the middle that shot out and aiming directly for Naruto, who, with his fast reflexes, dodged it, causing it to miss and lodge into the ground. It slowly sunk into the dirt and around it started to turn black. It was round like a shadow but soon formed into vein like lines.

"Seeds of destruction: Corrupt." The man said while putting his two index fingers out.

"I've never seen this jutsu before. The black lines look alot like Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu but," Naruto jumped back when the black lines shot out of the ground and sped towards him.

He dodged them easily and efficiently.

"I remember Shikamaru learned to control the shadows, even splitting them up and using them almost like daggers. This jutsu is like his but much different at the same time." Naruto ducked as one of them flew past him.

Something caught his line of vision and he looked to his left. The nearby grass started to turn brown along with the leaves of the tree as they started to fall from the branches. They were dying. _What?_

Naruto was to focused on the sudden change in nature that he did not see the veins, that had formed into harsh vines, coming from all directions and closing around him. They enveloped him completely. Wrapping around him until they were just one big ball of pure black. Like a shadow.

"These particular seeds do not make life. They destroy it. They feed off the energy of the earth in order to grow. Devouring the very essence of life itself but, they can also grow off chakra."

* * *

Kakashi and Obito raced to where Naruto disappeared when Kakashi suddenly stopped. Obito jumped ahead slightly before also stopping and looking back at his teammate. "Kakashi? What is it?"

Kakashi stared in the general direction. His eyes narrowed before widening slightly at the change in the air. "Feel that?"

Obito looked at him strangely but closed his eyes and focused. There was a difference in the air. Something harsh and destructive. "Something's wrong." He stated opening his eyes slowly.

"Come on. Shouldn't be far."

They continued ahead.

* * *

It was dark. He could not see a thing but he knew that he was trapped. His arms and legs were immobilized, unable to move due to the vines still wrapped around him. If he thinks he has Naruto where he wants him he is sadly mistaken.

All trapping him did was buy him some time to enter sage mode. Closing his eyes, were they already closed? He could not tell considering it was pitch black either way. He focused his chakra to one point, allowing it to flow smoothly. It was natural to him, easy. He remembered the first time he learned to go in to sage mode. It took countless hours. He failed a couple of times and wondered if he would ever master the sage but, all that training and determination paid off because he was able to change into a sage.

He allowed his body to completely relax. His body was at ease even though he was pinned and that moment his eyes formed an orange ring around them.

"What's this? I sense something impulsive in you. Almost as if you are two beings. Interesting." He stated even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him.

His eyes however caught the slightest movement out of the corner of his vision. A moment later kunai came flying towards him. Their aim: His head.

"Hmm. _Very_ Interesting." He quickly leaned back and away from them and making them miss their mark.

There was a flash of blue light behind him somewhere off in a different direction. It was blinding as it grew more wider. He knew it was getting closer as it suddenly moved forward. The blue streaks it emitted looking like lightning itself. As it grew closer he saw that someone was begin that ball of blue light, no, more like controlling it and was approaching at a fast pace.

The boy jumped into the air and came down, his legs straight up and the attack aimed straight for him.

"I see. So that's what it is."

What followed next was a loud noise and the aftermath of the impact that sent dirt and rocks being thrown into the wind and around the area the attack hit.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi rushed forward, finally getting a view of the spot they knew Naruto was at. They stopped and hunkered down behind a tree. They got a clear view of what was at the center of the field. Which had them both tensing and wide-eyed at the situation.

Protruding from the ground were large plants of pure black and veins of the same color all around the area. Half the trees and grass were already dead and from what they saw it had to be the plants doing. Then they saw someone standing in the far end with his hands in the ground and eyeing something in front of him. Following their eye sight, both Obito and Kakashi noticed the large black ball. They also noticed that Naruto was no where in sight. That leaves the possibility of him being trapped in whatever that ball is.

"I don't see Naruto. Kakashi. What do we do." Obito asked, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Kakashi was silent. He just stared at the circular shadow. It is a jutsu he has never seen but it was clear that it was earth style.

"Obito. Back me up?" He asked shocking Obito with the question.

He smiled and said, "Now you want to use teamwork? Late don't ya think Kakashi."

Obito moved his arm around and opened his pouch, grabbing a few kunai. It was true that they failed when taking the test for the bells because teamwork was not their strong point but, when it came to trusting his team, that was something that came fluent, natural and without any hesitation.

"I'll back your play. Just don't go getting us killed before we had a chance to get those bells." Obito wore a half-hearted grin.

Kakashi let his eyes fall shut then open. "Yeah. You ready?"

"Lets do it."

"Stay hidden. Just get his attention. I'll strike when I see an opening." He instructed like it was natural.

"Right." Obito waited till Kakashi darted off into a different area before he shot up and swiftly threw his kunai at the unexpected enemy.

He watched as the kunai flew through the air with high speed and as the mans face turned in his direction. The kunai missed their target when the guy dropped his head back and out of their path. Impossible, its like he knew they were coming.

Kakashi had his head down and one of his hands pointed at the ground. The other held on to that hand as he started to draw out his chakra in the form of a ball of lightning. He had his eyes shut in concentration but he felt the power surge through his body and come to form in one spot: His hand.

Now! He thought as he ran forward With as much speed as he could muster. The lightning tickled the ground causing it to crack under its pressure as he threw his hand to the side to get more momentum.

The guy had already spotted him but was not moving and Kakashi jumped into the air before coming down with one thing going through his mind: Hit the target!

"Chidori!" He yelled as it came in contact with the man then the ground causing the first to rise up around him.

He looked around, the swirl of the dirt made it harder to see, but, he looked down in front of him only there was no body. Just the ground that now had a hole caused by his attack. "What?"

He jumped out and away from the dirt.

Obito was running to him and stopped at his side. He looked at to find the shadow still in the same place. It didn't work?

Kakashi was panting. The attack such as chidori took quite a bit of chakra. He clenched his fist. The chidori obviously did not work but then were was the man? Surely if it missed than he jumped out of its way in the nick of time.

"Look. The dust is clearing."

The dust started to feather out and as it got thinner they saw a form standing on the other side of it and as it cleared completely it was the man. Obito gasped because the man did not have any hands.

"That is a fearsome jutsu indeed. Got to stay away from that one."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. His hands were gone but there was no blood to signify that they were pulled off by the impact. He looked around the area until they landed on something sticking up from the ground. The ground that had a black pentagram drew on it.

All eyes turned to the shadow that Naruto was trapped in only to see it expanding but what was strange was the streaks of red chakra flowing out of it.

"What is that? Chakra but Chakra can't be seen and its blue not red." Obito stared at the unusual sight of red energy coming from it.

The man and Kakashi also seemed surprised.

The ground under it caved in and the shadow burst by the amount of power concealed inside of it.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face. The red chakra flowed around him before fading away. His eyes were closed but all three noticed the change. His eyes were had an orange ring surrounding them but when he opened his eyes they were no longer the sky blue but a pure yellow with a single straight black line in the center.

"Don't ever underestimate me."


	11. Shinobi VS Shinobi- Part One

_A/N: Wow this is almost 3,000 words lol longest I have written haha so another chapter for you. I wanted to say don't worry Kushina will appear soon. After all this story is gonna be very long. That is why it is progressing so slow. I know a lot of people don't like long fics. I guess its understandable lol So wanted to say THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews and support you have shown this story. Makes me really happy. So on with the story._

Grammar mistakes and misspellings- BEWARE haha

 _ **_Enjoy!**_

 _ **Kukashi Quote-**_ Its true that those who break the rules are scum but, those who turn their back on their comrades are worse than scum.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven- Shinobi VS Shinobi- Subaki, Rogue Ninja \- Part One_**

* * *

Minato leaped from tree to tree as he headed back to his students. His thoughts were like a whirlwind, clashing together, non-stop. He was not a believer of time travel. Infact he was sure he has never heard of it. That's another question to add on to the several he already had but, to say he did no believe at the moment would be a lie. Fact was, that he did believe it and not simply because the third hokage said it. No, its was something entirely different.

When he first saw Naruto he was shocked. They looked so much alike that for a moment the possibility that he may have family still alive came to mind. That maybe he was not the last of his bloodline after all but, there was that other part that told him he could also be a spy and the similarities between them could just be a coincidence. Still, it was a shock, not as much as getting told you're a father was though.

The first thing to run through his mind then was disbelief at first then realization after. Some signs are easily missed when the impossible become the possible. Just like time travel. Just like knowing he has a son in the future.

Even so, it raises several questions that need to be answered like how Naruto was able to cross time and who was the one to do it. Then there is the thought of how to send him back to his own time. Surely he could not remain in the past forever. There had to be a catch and Minato was going to find out what it was.

He casted his eyes down as he recalled the conversation between him and the third.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sarutobi paced back and forth thinking. He stopped and turned to the window. The view was magnificent from that height. He could easily see everything. It was also the easiest way to spit danger._

 _Minato stayed quiet. He was processing everything the third had just said._

 _"Minato. You must not tell Naruto you know who he is. Let him tell you when he sees fit to." Sarutobi finally spoke._

 _Minato's head shot up. "What? But, I-"_

 _"I am sure Naruto didn't want you to know quite yet." He sighed, cutting him off. "However, it does not mean you can not get to know him. I do believe he's alot like you." He paused. "This is a mess isn't it. We need to find out who sent him here. We already know why."_

 _Minato frowned, blushing slightly at his words. "Could it be that its a chance to change future events."_

 _Sarutobi laughed. "You are always quick on these things. You're a splendid shinobi. That is why when the time comes I have an announcement for you. Till then you'll just have to figure out what."_

 _Minato stared at him. "Third?"_

 _Sarutobi faced him. "You should get back to your team. No telling the trouble their getting in to. I'm aware Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hataka do not get along well."_

 _Minato grinned. "It seems. They just don't understand what it means to be a team."_

 _"I am sure you will teach them, Minato. There is no doubt."_

 _[Flashback End]_

Minato sighed deeply. He sees potential in the three of them. There is no doubt in his mind that they would not be amazing ninjas. Not when all they need is a little push in the right direction.

Minato came to an abrupt stop and looked back. Someone was coming his way but by the feel of the Chakra he knew exactly who it was before the familiar face appeared before him.

"Jiraiya Sensei."

Juriya stood in front of him looking more than troubled. His expression was serious. "Minato. Something's happening."

"What do you mean."

"Its strange. There is a disturbance in the land plus, I felt this immense chakra coming from far away. It wasn't like regular chakra. At least not of a shinobi." He explained.

Minato closed his eyes, that after a minute, twitched when he felt something. It was in fact chakra but it did not have the same flow or essence as it would normally. It was alarming enough. "You're right. I feel it."

His eyes snapped open when he realized what direction it was coming from. "We have to go. My students are in that same direction."

"There is another presence to but, this ones chakra is normal although it is also very powerful. I hope your students are not in the middle of it." Jiraiya hoped.

Minato nodded. "Yeah. I have complete belief in my students but I know they can not win a battle the way they go about it now. Without teamwork they will fail."

"That is one of the very first lessons the third hokage taught us as well. So, Naruto. He's something."

Minato wore a look of Confusion. "You met Naruto?"

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Er, well he interrupted important research but what was weird was that he talked to me almost like he knew me and im sure I have never seen him before. So I went to the hokage. Out of curiosity of course." He answered folding his arms. "He told me everything."

"Then I am sure you know he's not from this time." Minato turned away from him. "I did not believe in time travel until now. It was a shock."

"Yeah. Sarutobi said something about changing the future. Honestly its not very safe to change a whole lot of things." He stated seriously then added, "But if it means less violence and deaths that could be avoided its also the best chance as well."

"Lets hope. Now lets go. If something is happening and they are in the middle of it their going to need our help."

Jiraiya nodded. "Lets go then. There's something else I wanted to ask you. This kid, he looks like you. Any relation there." He ask with a lop-sided smile.

They started forward once more. Minato glanced back and smiled. "Yeah. He's my son."

* * *

Rin waited anxiously for the return of her Sensei. She was worried about Kakashi and Obito. They had been gone awhile and by the look and sound of that explosion whatever caused it was nothing but trouble. She just knew it.

She had one hand held on her chest as she stared off in the direction she knew they were in but, her gaze shifted when the rattle of leaves caught her attention and Minato appeared along with Jiraiya.

"Sensei! Thank goodness you're back. There was this loud explosion and Naruto went to see what it was then Obito and Kakashi followed! That was like thirty minutes ago!" She rushed out frantically.

Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, calm down. Which way did they go?"

"That way but," Rin paused.

"What is it?" He urged her to continue.

"Uh, Minato. Look." Jiraiya motioned to what caught his attention.

Minato looked out towards the path that Rin pointed to only to see the trees turning a different color. The leaves were now a golden brown and the base of the tree was cracking and peeling. The grass which was always a beautiful green was also taking the shade of brown. _What?_

"I have seen this before. Its earth style. Its not known to many because this certain jutsu, if it is the right one I am thinking of, sucks out the life from the earth. It feeds of of the energy of everything around it." Jiraiya explained with a low voice.

"Feeds off the earths energy? That can't be good. We need to hurry!"

"Well what are we standing here for!" Jiraiya responded by darting forward and jumping up into the trees.

"Rin. Stay here. Don't worry. They will be just fine. Naruto to." He squeezed her shoulder. "I believe in them. All of you." He dropped his hand and followed Jiraiya into the trees. Disappearing from sight.

"I hope you're right sensei."

* * *

Naruto had that look in his eyes. The look of determination and strive as he faced his opponent.

Obito and Kakashi stared in amazement, taking in Naruto's sudden change of appearance. They stared at his eyes of bright yellow and orange and the chakra around him was different but in a good way. His strength was doubled. They saw that clearly without having to witness him actually fighting.

"Kakashi. What's going on?" Obitio asked his equally shocked team mate.

Kakashi could not take his gaze off Naruto. It was obvious what state, or should he say, mode he was in. It was impossible. Only a hand few could master that technique. Though he only knew of it, never really saw it in person before but, looking at it now, face to face, he was not sure how to describe it. The power, the control, it must be an amazing feeling. To know that you have that much strength at the tip of your fingers.

"It is known as Sage Mode. It is an empowered stage that is not easy to master but, once learned Sage Mode can be entered by the blending of natural energy of ones chakra. In turn, creating senjutsu chakra." He answered in explanation.

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Obito looks at Naruto in awe.

The man watched them carefully. "Amazing indeed. It allows you to tap into the natural force of the world. It allows opening to new techniques all the while allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra." He explained farther.

Naruto narrowed his toad-like eyes. "You know about Sage Mode?" _I guess it would be obvious. This guy was a shinobi at one point._

"You asked who I was. I am Subaki Minatomai. Rouge ninja of the village hidden in the leaves and soon to be its down fall." He answered Naruto's previous question and ignoring the new one.

Naruto watched as the guy closed his eyes and the spot where his unattached hands were suddenly shot out of the ground and towards Subaki, who held out his arms. The hands stopped near his arms and what look like wood-like thread started to stitch themselves back on until they were back together.

Subaki flexed his fingers to make sure they could move properly. "Naruto? Is it?"

"Yeah and don't forget it." He watched him cautiously.

The plants were still standing and moving as they stole the energy and life out of the earth.

"You are a fool, Naruto. You can not stop the seeds of destruction. They grow stronger each second." As if on cue, the plants started to grow.

"Naruto. Leave the plants to me and Obito. You just take care of the freak." Kakashi yelled out.

He glanced at the two younger versions of Obito and Kakashi. He almost forgot they were there. "Yeah. I'll take care of this joker. Just stop those plants." He agreed and put his arms down at his side.

Subaki smirked. "Very well. I'll be your opponent."

In a split second he vanished and re-appeared right behind Naruto, who did not move his head only his eyes, to look at him in a sideways glance. Subaki hesitated for a moment at the look he saw in his eyes. _That look. I've seen it before_. He used a shuriken and stabbed Naruto in the back. Only he turned into a log in a swirl of white smoke.

 _Cheap trick using a substitution jutsu._

He looked to his right in time to see not one but three Naruto's. One on each side of the real one. Each, gathering pure chakra in each of Naruto's hands. The clones then dis-appeared and Naruto charged at Subaki with increased speed. The chakra in his hands flowed with power.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto pushed them into Subaki's chest.

They swirled around and the impact sent Subaki hurdling backwards hard. He slid across the ground only stopping when he collided with a nearby boulder. It broke in half at the pressure and pieces fell to the ground making more dust.

"I told you. Don't underestimate me." Naruto repeated his words form before.

He looked over to where Kakashi and Obito was trying to cut down the large plants. Only to find anything they threw at it was useless. The plants remained standing, deflecting any attack thrown at it.

"What's with these things? Everytime we hit it, it just bounces us back." Obito gritted his teeth.

"Obito! Look out!" Kakashi's fearful voice caused him to turn his attention to the side.

One of the vines was coming right at him. There was no way he could move in time.

Suddenly, something collided with him, pushing him out of the way, almost like a flash. He found himself on the ground by Kakashi who sighed in relief. "Nice timing. Sensei."

Minato stood in front of them. "Yeah."

Jiraiya also jumped out from the trees and landed by Minato. "Geez, not everyone is as fast as you. You couldn't wait up?"

Minato smiled. "If I had then it would have been to late."

Minato stared at the dust that formed from a destroyed boulder before allowing his sight to travel to the opposite side where Naruto stood with his eyes trained on them and Minato felt his breath hitch at the yellow and orange eyes. That's Sage Mode but, how.

Jiraiya looked impressed. "Well. So he's mastered Sage Mode. Very impressive."

Minato just stared at his son. _Amazing. He's still so young yet by the looks of it he's mastered it perfectly_. A smile again approached his face but this time it was in pride for the man Naruto will become.

Jiraiya also grinned at the expression on his friends face. "It looks like he doesn't need any help."

"Either way. Were here if he does need it." Minato replied surely.

Naruto saw a glint of something in his fathers eyes he had only seen once before. It was the look of pride. For what, he did not know but, he could tell it was directed at him.

The ground suddenly shook almost throwing him off balance. Something shot up towards the sky from the same place he sent Subaki flying in. He looked up to see Subaki literally floating in air. His chest was bear from taking the Rasengan to the chest. He gazed at Naruto with a blank expression.

"What power. Keep in mind that all power can be surpassed." He noted.

Minato's eyes widened. "It can't be."

Jiraiya, too, recognized the ninja. "I believe it is. Subaki Minatomai."

Kakashi saw the recognition in their eyes. "You know who this guy is."

Minato was the one to answer. "Afraid so. I knew him even before I became a shinobi. He was listed MIA."

"Missing in action? So he was on a mission?" Obito asked.

Minato looked at Subaki. He was the same as all those years ago, just older. There was something about him though that was different. The look in his eyes, almost like they were dull of any light, instead filled with darkness. _What could have happened all those years ago and why show up now?_

"Yes. He was on a mission. A team of four. It was a mission to deliver information to another village. The hokage had to send out recruits to look for them because they never arrived back. When the recruits did find them," he paused.

"What sensei?" Obito feared the answer.

"All of them were found dead in a forest. Slaughtered. All except one. Subaki Minatomai." He finished.

Kakashi tensed. "That scum killed his own team mates."

"That's what we were lead to believe but Subaki was no where to be found so he was listed MIA."

Obito and Kakashi went silent. Both wondering how anyone could kill in cold blood especially your comrades.

Naruto listened to every word. He balled his fists in anger. The thought that he would do something as slaughter his own team mates was repulsive. No one can call their selves a true shinobi when they are so low as to kill. "How could you?! Your own comrades!"

"That. Is know of your business."

Naruto's jaw set.

"I will show you true power. Prepare yourself." He answered in a dead tone.

Forming hand signs, he then said, "Earth Style: Spears of pain!"


	12. Father And Son- Fighting By Your Side

_A/N: Heya guys! So sorry but my internet went out and ive been sick a bit. Sorry this is so short, But, This is not PART 2 but a simple father and son moment during the fight. haha I will post another chapter when I can! Promises! Hope you enjoy!_

 _One more thing, do I seem out of character or anything? I know my stories are not great, no doubt mistakes and what not but I hope I aint to bad._

A special thanks to my lovely followers and reviews and to those who put it as their favorite! Thank you so so much!

 **Enjoy_**

 _ **Inspirational Quote #12-**_ Your heart may ache right now but in time it will grow stronger and you will learn to love again.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve- Father And Son- Let Me Fight By Your Side, Naruto**_

* * *

"This does not look good." Jiraiya clenched his teeth anxiously as he watched rocks appear out of the ground and float up surrounding Subaki.

"That is his specialty. He is able to bend the earths elements as he sees fit." Minato watched on.

Kakashi and Obito did not even blink for the fear of missing a single second of the fight. Both interested in the intensity and outcome that the battle ensures.

Subaki had his eyes shut as he focused most his chakra on the pointed rocks aimed for Naruto. The usual grey color of the rocks started to turn blue and at the tip of each of them formed what look like an arrow head shape.

 _Rocks fueled by chakra to make an even sharper object?_ Naruto blinked.

Subaki's lids opened slowly before settling his white orbs on the blonde headed shinobi. "Earth Style: Spears of pain!"

The rocks that had been frozen in place were now thrown forward at a massive speed. They twirled around to increase their accuracy and were aiming at Naruto.

 _This is crazy, I've never seen a jutsu like this,_ he blanched.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled out to his son. _I have to get to him, before_ \- he thought desperately.

Minato grabbed two of his special kunai and threw them across the battlefield. He then disappeared in a flash. Minato was so fast that the eyes could not trace his movements. It was like being invisible as he sped in Naruto's direction.

"You think that will stop me? I'll just avoid the stupid flying rocks!" He said confidently and got into stance.

Just when the rocks were about to hit their target, Subaki smiled and said, "Earth style: Exploding spears."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction but before he could make a move something grabbed him from behind in a strong and firm grip.

The rocks exploded in a frenzy of black smoke and flying pieces of the destroyed rocks.

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Obito jumped back in attempt to get away from the pieces speeding past them. "Minato! Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled out when he could not spot them anywhere.

Subaki looked around. The smoke was clearing but he also could not see his opponent.

Behind a giant bolder, Minato set panting. He got to Naruto just in time but, moving so fast had its faults as well as its advantages. Even though he was use to moving in such a way his body still tensed at the speed he accelerated at. Though after a couple times of using that technique he did get used to it after awhile. He don't know what he would do without that certain ability. He sure would not be able to get out of tough spots and could not aid others as well.

He side glanced at Naruto who had his head thrown back and was also short of breath. "You okay?" He asked his son.

"I'll never understand how you do that. Now my stomachs all queasy." He complained.

"You get used to it after awhile."

"If you say so." Naruto allowed his eyes to travel down and to rest on Minato who had already looked away. "Thanks. I didn't know the things exploded."

Minato laughed then sighed. "Well, he was a shinobi of the village. Also, he was own of my friends. So I've seen his techniques before. I knew what would happen."

"Yeah but, I would have been fine." Naruto assured with a snicker. "Now imma go teach him a lesson. Those who disobey the rules are scum but, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." He quoted Kakashi's words.

"Naruto..." Minato understood those words for they were absolutely true.

"It was something my sensei taught me. A guy like that, who was able to kill the ones he called friends, is nothing more but the worse of sum. I 'can't forgive him for that." Naruto stood up slowly, his smile in place and the determination back in his eyes, and turned around.

He really is my son. Minato stood as well and faced the other direction. "Naruto. Let me fight with you."

"Huh? But, why?" Naruto asked confused.

Minatos expression was unreadable as he stared at Subaki. "Subaki was not always like this. He was an amazing shinobi. I hate the person he become. He is also stronger than before as well. Even though I have no doubt that you could win I wish to fight along side you." Minato looked at him. "Please, let me fight by your side."

Naruto's heart seemed to beat faster. Minato, his father, was smiling with pride in his eyes at him. His blue eyes were soft and alert as they stared at him in wait for his response. Then Minato done something that surprised him completely, a sudden action that he once dine before by raising his fist up and pointing it out in front of him.

"What do you say, Naruto?" He asked again.

Naruto was frozen. His thoughts going on that same scene, except he was the one to as his father to bump fists with him.

 _(Dad, would you bump fists with me?)_

He remembered the confusion that crossed Minatos expression at the sudden question but then saw the happiness that was showed through Minatos smile as he nodded and placed his knuckles against Naruto's. It was one of those rare father and son moments that Naruto never had and it was one of those moments that would last forever.

Naruto grinned and nodded. He slowly raised his hand, balling it into a fist, and put it against Minatos. "Lets do it. Dad." He said dad in a positive tone and wide grin.

Minato looked at him shocked. "You knew I knew who you were?"

"Not till now. The first time you saw me you thought I was a spy and now you're acting all weird. Like you know who I am. It was a guess really."

Minato shook his head. "I never was good at keeping secrets."

"Makes two of us." Naruto agreed but his smile turned into a frown.

 _What do I do? I can't let them know about Kurama which means I cant use his power._

 **'Do it.'** Kuramas voice sounded.

 **'Kurama? I was wondering what happened to you. You missed most of the action!'**

 **'Naruto.'** Kurama was oddly calm. **'Hes going to find out sooner or later. Why not show him.'**

Naruto went silent for a moment. **'Yeah. Okay.'**

 **'Although, even though I hate the fourth hokage for sealing me, I don't think you really need my power in this fight as long as you have him fighting with you.'** He added earnestly.

 **'What do you mean?'**

Kurama laughed. **'You are the strongest being I know Naruto and your father is no different. Not only do you both have the power to stop any enemy you encounter but, you also have heart.'**

Naruto gaped. Never once has he ever heard the fox sound so sincere. Fighting along side the nine tails had turned them from enemies to a hard team to beat and Kurama became a trusted companion but in all that time he was never kind. If anything the fox was almost always angry or just cranky.

 **'Um, Kurama? You feeling okay?'** He asked the fox curiously to why he said such a thing.

He could imagine a sigh coming from the beast. **'You little brat. I give you a compliment and you think im sick? You are hopeless.'** He replied.

 **'Yeah well I may be hopeless but im still alive ain't I?'** Naruto challenged.

 **'Not forever.'**

"Naruto? Are you ready?" Minato asked seeing the distant look in Naruto's eyes and knocking him from his conversation with Kurama.

Naruto blinked and looked at him. "Yeah! Lets kick his butt!"

"Right."

Jiraiya looked around frantically. He already knew what Minato did. It was the very reason he was given the name yellow flash. Not only was he fast but he was precise as well. He never missed his mark and when it came down to using the technique it saved lives on a regular basis. It was an impressive technique indeed.

"Over there!" Kakashi's spotted his sensei and Naruto behind a boulder.

Jiraiya sighed in relief but as he looked at the two he noticed the intensity in their postures and the way they stood. Both determined and confident, both ready. Subaki saw them as well and was slowly dropping down from his position in the sky until his feet touched the ground and he was no longer floating.

Minato and Naruto stepped forward. Naruto had his hands together in a simple action of cracking his knuckles. Minato had one hand against his side and the other twirling a kunai.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Ready!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay guys I could use a few ideas. Should Naruto use Kuramas power, exposing the nine tailed inside him? Or do you think as long as Minatos by his side then he can handle it without having to show it? Some ideas would be very appreciated! Thanks!_**


	13. Oath Between Friends

**_A/N: Woah guys sorry about such a late update. Been doing other stories and drawing so I haven't had the time for this but I DID NOT give up on this story so don't worry. The next few chapters will actually be nice cuz it'll be some bonding between Naruto and Minato. Minato tells him a bit about his and Subaki's past! And learn a few things about each other. And more lol_ **

A special thanks to all the lovely fans of this story! Thank you so very much!

Sorry for any mistakes or misspellings_

 _ **Inspirational Quote #13**_ \- Though the past is done and over, promises last forever.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen- Shinobi VS Shinobi- Subaki, Rouge Ninja- Oath Between Friends- Part Two**_

* * *

Minato stared at the man he used to know. The same man that even through appearance had changed a great deal. He was not the same shinobi he was back then. Now, staring into white irises, he could see the depth in which Subaki has sunk. The pain and sorrow shined clearly through clouded eyes. The man he used to be swallowed up by the very being before them.

He wondered what really happened all those years ago. Why it is that his old friend had come to being the person he is now. It was a mystery. He remembered perfectly well what kind of child he was. A calm, spirited soul that like any other ninja had a dream he wanted to make reality. A dream he fought for each day.

 _Why. What happened._

Minato took a step forward. His emotions were seeping through and allowed the words to flow out, "Subaki. Do you remember your dream? Do you remember the promise we made as kids. You wanted to be Hokage someday."

Subaki narrowed his eyes. "Those are empty words of a desperate fool. An ambition of a kid." He replied coldly.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Empty words, are only considered empty when that dream dies."

Minato glanced at his son then back at Subaki. Naruto spoke the truth. Words mean something up until they don't. Only when the ambition stops so does the dream in ones heart. Then those words become meaningless. Then so does ones drive.

"Subaki...try to remember that day. Before we took the exams. The first time we made a pact."

Jiraiya stared at them. He had almost forgotten himself what transpired between them that day. It was a certain promise between friends. A goal in which they shared. A goal, to reach that goal of making their dreams a reality. It was an oath between friends.

Kakashi and Obito remained silent. After all they had no idea what they were talking about. Though it made them curious to why the rogue ninja was different now from when they knew him then.

Naruto stepped forward, his hand going out in the shape of a fist. "You can't tell me that you forgot? You were friends! Once a promise is made between friends it becomes their legacy for the future."

Minato smiled. It was clear Naruto, too, made a similar pact with someone as well.

Subaki eyed them. His gaze stayed the same as it never shifted. Though something sparked in them. Just for a brief moment. Something flashed through his mind. An image of three kids. He recognized them and in a second he remembered it. It happened a long time ago.

 _A promise? That's right, we made a promise._

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the forest, a ways away from the village, stood three soon to be shinobi. They were facing each other._

 _"This is it. Were going to be shinobi!" A kid with white hair, Jiraiya, exclaimed in excitement._

 _"Yeah. The times here. We'll no longer be just kids." The kid with bright blonde hair, Minato, stated._

 _"Just think, real missions! Danger at every corner! Fighting for our lives!" Jeriya laughed._

 _The quiet black headed kid stayed quiet._

 _Minato grinned slightly at his friends shyness. "Subaki, what about you?"_

 _Subaki looked at the sky. He had finally made it to being a shinobi, or at least, almost. Since he could remember all he ever wanted was to become a ninja, to become stronger and go on missions. He wanted to help people any way he could. Then he had this dream. He could help people by becoming the village Hokage. It was a determined desire and he would fight to be exactly that. Once he is Hokage he would have the power to make a difference and protect the hidden leaf._

 _"I want to be..."_

 _Jiraiya and Minato eyed him curiously._

 _Subaki closed his eyes and smiled. "Hokage. So then I will be able to protect the village hidden in the leaf! So then I can finally be someone. Someone that others could see as a great leader!"_

 _Minato walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then its a dream worth fighting for. Though, you're not the only one aiming to be Hokage." He smirked confidently._

 _Subaki blinked then realization hit him. Minato also wanted to be Hokage. He felt a new kind of determination and a spark lit itself on fire. "I'll be the one to be Hokage. Just wait!"_

 _Jiraiya stepped up to them. "Lets make an oath." He put out one hand. "We will become strong shinobi."_

 _Minato put out his hand. "We will hold on to our dreams and fight to be better shinobi."_

 _Subaki also held out his hand. "A promise, that, we will not quit until that goal is met. A promise between friends."_

 _All three hands formed to make a fist. "Because we are shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf!" They all said at once._

 _(End flashback)_

Subaki had his eyes closed as he re-played the scene. It was a silly illusion. One he did not care to remember yet something about it made his chest tighten painfully. What is this feeling?

Minato noticed the slight change in his expression. "Tell me you remember! I don't want to have to fight you Subaki!" He yelled desperately trying to reach him.

Naruto looked at his father in surprise. "Dad, you-"

Minato did not show that he heard him. He was to focused on Subaki. "Don't do this. Come back to the village!"

Subaki's eyes snapped open at the mention of the village. The look of hate was back in place as he he sent it towards the two. "I will never go back." His voice was cold. "Forget about that promise. It no longer exists. The problem with shinobi is their own obsession to be what they've always dreamed. Its pointless to have such illusions. Its pathetic."

Minato flinched. "How could you say that? After everything! You had that obsession as well. It was a part of you!" He needed to get through to him, make him see that it will never die, that dream.

"No. I have nothing." Subaki roared and once again had rocks raising up and flying towards them.

Minato and Naruto dodged them easily but, Subaki also moved and appeared beside Minato. It was like time froze as soon as he met those cold distant eyes. He had never seen such emptiness when looking into ones orbs. It had him completely stunned and he was unable to dodge a fierce punch that connected with his jaw and sent him flying back with high speed. He hit the side of a mountain, putting a huge crater in it. Minato pitched forward and landed on the ground.

"Bastard!" Naruto was furious and ran at Subaki, a look of pure rage on his face.

Naruto threw punch after punch and Subaki dodged each one. He sent one towards his face only to have his attempt stop when Subaki grabbed his fist. Naruto's teeth were clenched. Subaki stared into those murderous eyes. They reminded him of his own. Only Narutos held so much more damage than his own. He could see that by just looking into them.

"Naruto, was it." He asked.

"Yeah, don't forget it either." He answered simply.

Subaki put pressure on Naruto's arm and in a blink of an eye had him off the ground and sent forward just as his father was only his back hit a tree. The force of it Had the tree cracking before it gave and fell, Naruto laying on top of it. He slowly set up.

"Naruto, remember this. Our paths will cross again. Until then, I advise you to not be there when it does. Next time I will kill you and Minato. Don't get in my way." He looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

The vines that were around them shrunk back down into the now dead area. Every tree was dead, even the one he was on. The grass was no longer the vibrant green color but an awful flaky brown. Subaki was walking away.

"Wait! I thought you were their friend! You can't just turn your back like that!" He shouted angrily.

Subaki did not stop but he did respond, "I have no such ties." Then he was gone.

Naruto was staring with wide eyes in the direction he disappeared. It was to much like him and Sasuke. It just reminded him how easy a bond can be severed and how was a friendship could mean nothing. It was something that Naruto never wanted to happen and so he chased Sasuke until the very end. Wanting to get his old friend back no matter what. He was determined to bring Sasuke back to the village, back to him and Sakura. Yet, even though he promised he still had not done it. It did not mean he gave up though because if it was one thing he learned it was that you never turned your back on a comrade.

"Naruto! You alright!" Jiraiya asked as he approached him.

Naruto nodded. "Perfect." His voice was strained.

Jiraiya heard the crack in his voice but chose to ignore it. He then turned around to see Kakashi and Obito helping Minato up. As soon as he saw Minatos face he felt sympathy for the man. Subaki was closer to Minato than himself. He was his best friend and when he learned Subaki was MIA it hit him hard. To learn he was alive this whole time was no doubt a shock. It meant rouse for questions as well that would probably never be answered.

"Pervy-sage..."

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto and frowned. "Would you quit calling me that."

His frowned deepened when he noticed something wet trailing down the boys whisker like cheeks and it was the warm liquid of blood but a stream of steadily flowing tears. "Naruto?"

"I know what its like to lose a comrade. It's something that I can relate to personally. I know how hard it is. Im sorry he turned his back on his friends." Naruto choked out.

 _This kid. He's an emotional wreck._ "Its the life of a ninja kid. There's no doubt going to be betrayal and loss. Its how we choose to deal with it that defines us as shinobi." He assured with a fold of his arms over his chest. "Its rough, but, that's what we signed up for."

Naruto remained silent.

Minato and his two students walked over to them. Minato bent down to look at Naruto to see if he had any injuries and was relieved to see that he didn't. "Are you alright."

He did not meet his fathers eyes. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I let my guard down. I just can't see myself fighting him. Though when I saw his eyes I couldn't help but feel sorry for him so I froze." Minato placed a hand on Naruto's head and rubbed his hand through his thick hair.

Naruto appreciated his fathers comfort. He was not used to feeling the touch of a parent. It was nice and eased away a little of his worries. "I know. I know exactly."

"We should report this to the hokage. He would want to know that Subaki didn't die after all." Jiraiya stated.

"Yeah. Lets go back to the village." Minato agreed and stood up, extending his hand in front of Naruto who took a hold and allowed his father to help him to his feet.

 **"Naruto, you didn't use my power after all."**

 **"Yeah. I don't want to show dad anymore than I have to. I think its best he didn't know I had the nine tails inside of me."**

Kurama chuckled. **"You may be right. Then we'll keep it hidden then."**

When Naruto didn't say anything further, he asked, **"Are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah. It's just..."** He trailed off.

 **"What?"**

 **"It's to much like me and Sasuke and I know this won't end well."** He knew it wouldn't.

 **"If it doesn't then that's how it has to be Naruto. You can't change everything."**

 **"No but, I can't still try."**


	14. Subaki

A/N: Two updates? Wow I didn't think i'd give yall two chapters haha but when I wrote the last one I had to do this one so that you get an understanding surrounding Subaki's past. At least know some of his life. Everything will get more clear later on though. Promise. Stick with me on this! LOL So I wanted thank these guys for the new reviews-

 **darkhuntressxir** - You've reviewed on most chapters and I appreciate that you took the time to do so!

 **Idsandctr-** Thanks for your support! Hey readers you guys should read their story- Saving the past! Its awesome!

 **Guest-** Whoever ya are, thanks man!

 **nika0645-** I am glad you liked the last chapter!

 **mashirochi1** \- Yea Hokage is best! Everyone would kill for that chance haha

Ok so I appreciate the thoughts guys, it means a lot because personally I am not a very good writer. So when it comes to doing fanfic I hesitate a lot. But thanks to people like you I have confidence even if it is just a little so it helps get me past my low self esteem and actually write! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure when the next update will be but I do not plan to give up on this story, It will be continued. Promise again lol

 _Enjoy-_

 ** _Sad Quote #14-_** Being alone is ones isolation from the world but, as time goes on the heart can only grow cold from lack of warmth, forever sinking away from light and farther in darkness.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen- Subaki**_

* * *

 _The wind was cold as it blew fiercely causing the limbs and leaves of trees to rustle with its force. The water, which is usually so peaceful and calm, formed small waves as if it had a steady current and flowed in the direction of the wind. It was a beautiful setting on a fine day and the sound that came with it was relaxing to Subaki._

 _He set on the bank of the river admiring the view in front of him. His hands were wrapped around his knees in like a protective barrier in a way to shy away from a world he felt incredibly small in._

 _His gaze focused on the clear water as if it truly fascinated him. In some ways it did. The leaves that broke off the trees found themselves falling on top of the water, floating along with it. Never sinking but blending in with nature in the most beautiful way._

 _Subaki held out his hand and touched one of those leaves. His mind was blank yet he felt a sensation wash over him. He was not used to feeling so calm and it was rare when he was just that. His mind was a troubled place. A problem child._

 _He pressed down on the leaf until it went fully under and released it. Immediately it broke the surface to rest back on top._

 _"Why wont it sink?" He wondered out loud._

 _"If it sinks, it'll be lost." A voice answered the question._

 _Subaki startled and fell back. He turned around to see one of his friends standing on a branch if a tree. Minato had his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he looked at him._

 _"Minato. You scared me. Don't do that!" He pouted._

 _"Sorry." He dropped down and landed beside him. "I thought you would be here."_

 _Subaki allowed his eyes to drop, his lids closing halfway and he stood up. "I don't feel like going back right now."_

 _Minato blinked. "I know. I didn't come here to force you to go back. I just thought maybe you could use the company."_

 _Subaki sighed. His shoulders slumped forward and he kicked at the ground. Anger and sadness were all he felt. Maybe even a little resentment but, no matter how much he willed those emotions away they just seemed to grow more intense every time he thought about what happened. "Thanks. Im sorry you had to hear that."_

 _Minato shook his head. He understood. Sure he did not exactly know the pain Subaki was going through, though anyone could see just how much hurt it caused. Thinking back when he first met him, he was a shy kid. He never talked to anyone and would always put distance between him and the other kids. He allowed loneliness to become his solitude. Even when someone would speak to him he never met their gaze or knowledge their presence. His eyes, were empty. He stared in complete silence, just watching without actually seeing. The aura that surrounded him was not evil but, a ball of darkness that allowed no light._

 _Minato would always glance at him, whether it was in class, or on the playground, he would always look at him and see the same image. He always wondered why it was that the kid never smiled. Instead it was always a frown. Then one day he decided to talk to him knowing he would not get an answer back. Only that he needed to try because no one should have to feel the way he did._

 _At first Minato would just say 'hi' and talk about random things. Each time he never got a reaction or even a sign that Subaki heard him, let alone was listening to him. It did not matter because somehow he just knew his words were being heard. He even brought an extra lunch so that Subaki would have something to eat. Of course it went untouched. It became an everyday routine. The other kids would always give him strange looks to why he would even try. It didn't bother him though._

 _Then one day, Minato said something that must have got through to his conscious. Those words that had him grabbing at Minatos sleeve as he stood up to go home. Those words:_

 _"Subaki. That's your name right? I noticed you always set over here by yourself. You don't talk and your always watching the other kids. Even though I don't know you I can tell you must have had a hard life. Its in your eyes whenever I look into them. No matter how much you try to hide the pain inside it will always be seen through ones eyes. I can't say I know how far that pain goes but, it must weigh pretty deep considering you've closed yourself off. Am I right? Its easier not to feel or think thoughts because its only a reminder, a reason to remember. So you allow your mind to go blank and your heart to become cold. That's not the answer though Subaki."_

 _Minato saw something then. Subaki's eyes were suddenly bright and water had formed only to roll down his face. In all the time he had spent with the unresponsive boy he had never even seen him blink. Now he was crying._

 _"You have to rely on others. Keeping it all in will only make it hurt more and your suffering will only continue."_

 _When he got up to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see that a small hand was gripping the fabric. He met with Subaki's green eyes. He was crying and sniffling full force._

 _He didn't say anything. Just cried._

 _After that he would talk every now and then. It got better as they became close friends and Subaki even learned to make other friends. He was no longer an empty shell. At least not completely._

 _"I heard. Subaki you shouldn't listen to them."_

 _Subaki clenched his teeth. "I hate them. All of them." He tried hard not to show any tears but was failing to do so._

 _Minato put a hand on his shoulder to offer support. "They don't know what they are talking about. Come on, we should go. The exams are coming up and we need to train."_

 _Wiping the water from his eyes, Subaki nodded and they turned around to leave. "Hey, Minato, what did you mean? About the leaves and being lost?"_

 _He smiled, "Look at it like this, when a leaf falls, it gets carried with the wind only to rest on the water. Just like ones heart. Emotions can always change, sometimes for the best or others for the worst and allow our hearts to fall. Its balance. If we stay afloat there's always that chance of never losing sight of who we are but, shall we sink so does our qualities. The person we are is no longer the person we used to be." He explained._

 _Subaki blinked and looked down. He didn't understand how Minato came up using leaves as the subject. Though he did understand what Minato was saying. He closed his eyes and smiled._

 _"Thanks Minato."_

* * *

"So Subaki is alive after all." The third repeated in both disbelief and wonder.

Minato and Naruto stood in front of the thirds desk having explained the situation to him and about what happened moments ago.

"Yes." Minato answered.

Sarutobi stood in front of his window with his hands folded behind his back. A grim expression on his face. "This is a problem. We were believed to think Subaki died too. Its clear now that Subaki was in fact the cause of all those deaths."

Minato agreed. "He got away from us. He's still out there."

Sarutobi knew what he was asking. "I will get a team together to scout the area you were in. Its alarming enough that he's suddenly appeared and we can't take the chance of a surprise attack."

Naruto looked between the third and his father, slightly confused. "So what? If you find him what do you plan to do?" He had a sinking feeling he knew the answer already.

"He is a rouge ninja that killed over twenty shinobi. He is a threat obviously. Naruto, you should know the crimes of a ninja who's headband means nothing." The third stated calmly taking a blow from his pipe.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. "No. You can't."

"Naruto." Minato noticed Naruto's building anger.

"You can't! He's still a ninja and maybe what he has done is bad but, shouldn't you get all the facts first? Maybe he had to do it. Maybe-"

"Naruto!" Minato said his name firmly, getting his son to look at him. "There is no justifying his actions. He killed his fellow shinobi without so much as a second thought. We have to what's necessary for the villages protection."

Naruto tensed. His shoulders were shaking in anger. "How could you say that! You're his friend aren't you!"

Minato froze. He did not know why Naruto was so angry. Then he recalled seeing the same rage before when Subaki talked about having no ties. He knew right away that Naruto had a similar past. Which meant he must have lost a friend as well. It was the only thing he could think of. He felt a pang of sadness for his unborn son.

"Some friendships dies, Naruto. No amount of pleading can make them whole again." Minato said in a low voice.

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Its what has to be done."

Naruto turned away from the third and his father. "Whatever." He ran out of the room.

Minato ran a hand down his face as he watched his son flee the room. He knew what Naruto spoke was the truth but, he also knew that some bonds can never be fixed. He saw that when he saw the look in Subaki's eyes. He was far gone and there was no getting him back. It pained him to know that.

"He's like you." Sarutobi suddenly stated.

Minato looked at him. "Sir?"

"That boy, his heart is in the right place. I can see that he is a splendid Shinobi. He has compassion for others, friend or enemy. As much as that is admirable, it can also be ones downfall. He's like you because you are the same way. You both have that will of fire that makes you splendid ninja. To protect others, to make things right and to never give up. On anything whether its a fight or a friend." Sarutobi smiled as he re-called their similarities. "Keep an eye on him."

Minato nodded. "That's what i'm afraid of."

* * *

Naruto leaped from building to building in a haste to put as much distance between him and the third. When he thought about his own past he could not help but compare his situation with this one. Sasuke turned his back on the leaf village and fled. Naruto pursued him which lead to a fierce battle between two team mates. Their power clashed and their bonds put to the test. It was not a matter of win or lose. At least not in the technical sense. All that went through the blondes mind as their fists collided was that no matter what he was going to bring Sasuke back. He would not accept his choice to leave them all behind but, in the end that was not the case. Naruto was the one to fall and allow Sasuke to disappear. Thanks to him he retreated sinking lower and lower into the darkness.

He was not the same person that Naruto came to know and it was to much.

There were times when they put aside their differences and fought along side each other. Naruto never understood why though considering Sasuke, on more than one occasion, tried to kill him yet he was willing to fight at his side when a new threat was in sight. It almost felt like old times. Even though he knew once the enemy was defeated then the truths was done. Sasuke would go back to fighting against them.

Subaki was no different.

He did not know the man but, he saw in him what he saw in Sasuke and he never thought of his friend as evil. Sometimes ones past can set a destructive course for the future. It did not make ones heart completely bitter. Not when there was a chance it could be reached. That the person they were could once again be found. He knew Sasuke was still in there and it gave him that much more reason to fight for him. With little progress. He will not give up just because he failed at doing so yet.

He stopped on the roof of a building. He let his hands rest on his hair as he rubbed at his golden locks furiously. "This is all so messed up! Why does it have to be this way!" He was irritated.

"The life of a shinobi is not fair, Naruto."

Naruto didn't even flinch at the sudden familiar voice. His hands fell slowly back to his sides and he turned to face his father.

"I know but can't we catch a break." He sighed deeply. His head hurt from thinking so much.

Minato smiled warmly at him. "I'm afraid not. I understand though, how you feel."

Naruto remained silent and set down on the end of the roof, allowing his feet to dangle as he stared out towards the village. Nothing has changed. Except the mountain in which held the faces of the three hokage's. All but his father who has yet to be the fourth. He remembered Kakashi telling him that Minato was not Hokage for very long before the attack on the village. So his dad was able to live his dream only for a short period of time. To him that would be most unfair. Sometimes fate was cruel and to give man their deepest desires only to take them away just like that was harsh. In other words, a cruel fate fit for a harsh reality.

Minato silently walked over and took a seat beside him.

They set in an awkward silence until Naruto finally spoke, "I wonder what could have happened to Subaki. To make him, ya know."

Minato nodded. "Subaki had a rough past. When I first met him, he never talked and hardly moved. He would always set in the same spot under a tree. It was like he wasn't even alive, like part of him was dead."

Naruto side glanced at him, listening.

"Even when someone came up to him and offered a conversation he never even blinked. He was lost in his own thoughts and everything around him was nothing more but empty space."

Naruto's eyes twitched. He knew that kind of pain. It wasn't to the point where he was a motionless wreck but, he too would find himself just setting on the swings in front of the academy and just stare. He would be lost in his own mind and even then he could never shut out the words of the people around him that condemned him for what they thought he was. He was always alone and eventually he would always wonder if closing himself off completely would make the suffering go away. That maybe if he no longer felt anything that it would mean he wouldn't have to feel the pain of being an outcast. If it wasn't for meeting Sakara, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi he would have. Those bonds he made with him was what saved him from damnation.

"I would always talk to him even though I knew he would never answer me. I guess I wanted to make him feel like he was never truly alone. I never expected he would ever know I was there. He did though."

Naruto faced him fully, curious now. "How?"

"Its because I understood his pain. I acknowledged him when no one else tried. I became his first friend." Minato explained softly.

Naruto looked forward again, a ghost of a smile appearing and said, "Bonds."

"What?" Minato was eyeing him curiously.

"When you form bonds it becomes your ties. You were his first real friend right? There is no way he would forget that." He answered surely and stood up.

Minato tilted his head to the side. "Naruto, I was meaning to ask. Have you lost a someone."

Naruto didn't answer at first but, when he did he was smiling. "No because I'm going to get him back." He had no doubt.

Minato was also grinning. Something about seeing the young man before him made him feel proud. Even though he did not know the man his son will be personally he could tell that he was in fact a good man none the less. He had so many questions. Questions he knew he could not ask. So instead he just said, "I am proud of you Naruto. I am glad to have you as my son. Well soon to have anyway. You're a good man."

Naruto froze and looked at Minato. His father had only said he was proud of him once and when he heard those words he felt a kind of happiness he hasn't felt before. He never thought he would hear them again and hearing them now made his heart twist violently. His body shook and he raised his hand up in an attempt to hide his eyes that were now building up pressure.

Minato stood up when he noticed Naruto start to tremble. "Naruto? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

All the reply he received was a sob.

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed his sons shoulders before pulling him against him in some kind of effort to comfort him. He could feel how his body shook with each sob. "Naruto." He tried again to get a response.

Naruto finally gave him one. "You...said that...once before." He got out between sobs. "I never...thought I...would hear...them again."

Why wouldn't he hear them again? Surely he would tell him as many times it would take. Then a thought struck him. Naruto wouldn't be able to hear them if he was...he didn't finish the thought. He tightened his hold on Naruto when he felt sadness over take his senses. Had he grown up without him? Lived a life without his father and what about his mother? Which he knew without a doubt was Kushina. She was the only women he loved and would ever love. What happened to make a few simple words make Naruto cry uncontrollably in his arms? A part of him did not want to know because it was obvious he did not have a place in his sons life in the future to come.

"I'll say them when you need to hear them, Naruto. I am proud of you." He repeated again.

Naruto gave a laugh and pulled out of his fathers embrace. His eyes were still shining with tears but, his expression was happy. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome. How about I treat you out to ramen?" He insisted, ramen has always been one of his favorite places to eat and obviously it was his sons as well if the sudden change of expression wasn't proof of that.

"Yes! Ramen! I'm going to eat five bowls!" He exclaimed happily.

That reminded him of Kushina. She would always eat several bowls. She loved it that much.

"Okay its settled. Ramen it is."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere several miles away from leaf village:**_

"Its time we start phase one of my plan. I'm curious how this will turn out. Two nine tails instead of one." Said a man hidden within the shadows of a dark cave.

Another man stood in the center with his arms behind his back. "Yes. The boy is in fact not of this time. What should we do.

A moment of silence before a deep voice sounds again. "Get me Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: He better not touch my Naruto! Urgh. So what does he want? Its obvious it has something to do with the nine tails? lol This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I figured I would keep you guys guessing a little. lol I hope you liked this chapter. I know I may seem a little out of character but, I wrote it exactly how I wanted it so, hope you guys enjoy reading it. Till then!**_


End file.
